


Come What May

by Eien_Ni, Herzlosengel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Miscarriage, Mpreg, Stewjon, Worldbuilding, but not quite what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzlosengel/pseuds/Herzlosengel
Summary: For years, Obi-Wan Kenobi has harbored a secret, managing to hide it from everyone, including his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. When his secret is finally revealed, it sets into motion events that neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon had ever dreamed was possible.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (past)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan’s heart pounded as he paused beside the door connecting his room to Qui-Gon’s. He swore he could hardly hear the music in the background from the celebration of a new treaty he and Qui-Gon had helped form on the planet Dressel. Their celebration would last all night until sunrise, but Qui-Gon had requested for the two of them to be excused at midnight due to their early flight back to Coruscant.

That, however, was only the partial truth.

In reality, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were taking some private time for themselves. After months of dancing around each other, subtle flirting, and finally a sunset confession on Obi-Wan’s part five weeks ago (brought on by exhaustion after spending nearly three days awake while on the run from persistent assassins) they had decided that they would slowly begin to cultivate the fledgling relationship growing between them.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks burned hot as he pressed his forehead against the wooden door. Slowly, perhaps, was not a word that he should be using now. Slow courtships probably did not include sex after a few weeks, but this was something that both Jedi had wanted and desired for a long time. And speaking of time, he had to be mindful of what time it was since Qui-Gon had insisted that they get a few hours of sleep at least.

With that thought in mind, Obi-Wan raised his fist and knocked twice.

“Enter,” Qui-Gon called out softly, knowing already who was behind the door. Although appearing his serene self outwardly, his nerves were getting the better of him as he watched Obi-Wan pass through the door and heard the quiet click of him closing it behind him. 

Obi-Wan looked lovely as always, but especially so in the dim lighting of the quarters and with the bright flush added to his cheeks. 

“Are you sure, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked for what was probably the hundredth time. 

But this was no light matter to Qui-Gon, for he took these emotions and the Will he felt from the Force quite seriously. Although he didn’t know what he would do if Obi-Wan got cold feet at this moment. 

“If you’re not ready, you know I’ll keep waiting.” 

Qui-Gon tried to keep his tone neutral, but it felt strained to him, and insincere. 

Obi-Wan stopped in front of Qui-Gon, considering his words for a moment. This was a huge step for both of them. Once they crossed this line, there would be no going back, and as Master and Padawan, that could spell disaster for them, but Obi-Wan had known this already. He was trusting in the Force, not the Code, which he had followed diligently for years, and while a part of him was terrified, he knew that everything would be fine.

Smiling, he reached out and cupped Qui-Gon’s jaw. 

“I am nervous,” he began, “but I am sure that I want this. I want to spend tonight with you, and as many more nights as we are given.” 

He ducked his head, embarrassed by what were surely words that would be spoken in a romance story, before glancing up at Qui-Gon through his lashes, determined to get through this next part without blushing. Gathering his courage, he licked his lips then whispered, “Qui-Gon, I want you to take me to bed.”

A thin smirk played across Qui-Gon’s lips.

“And so I will,” he murmured, placing a large hand behind Obi-Wan’s head and gently pulling him closer until their lips met softly. 

Taking it slow for Obi-Wan’s sake, Qui-Gon allowed his fingers to pull out the hair tie on the back of his Padawan’s head. Running his fingers gently through the short strands and admiring their smoothness, he took the briefest of moments to ponder what Obi-Wan would look like without the unfortunate Padawan’s cut. 

“Shall we then, Obi-Wan?” He asked breathlessly as they drew apart. 

He’d allow Obi-Wan to set the pace for this night, knowing this was his first time, and that he wished it to be with him meant the world to Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan smiled shyly, nodding once as he slid his hands up Qui-Gon’s clothed chest. 

“Yes, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon sighed with a smile at the use of his name and at Obi-Wan’s soft touches, leaning into the small caresses before gently sliding his own large hands under the folds of his Padawan’s robes and feeling the smooth skin of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and chest. He brushed blunt fingers against the nipples which remained hidden from sight and delighted in the small noises which crept forth from Obi-Wan’s throat.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan gasped. 

It was strange, he reflected, just saying Qui-Gon’s name without adding on the ‘Master’ at the beginning. There had been times before now that Obi-Wan had said his name aloud when he was alone, just to hear it said. Now, though, in the bedroom, he didn’t want to think of Qui-Gon as his Master, but as his lover.

Lover.

A shiver of anticipation coursed through him, and he clutched tightly at Qui-Gon’s robes, swaying forward and pressing against him. He rose on tiptoe and brushed their lips together, hardly believing that this was actually happening. He had the insane urge to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, but he didn’t want to let go of Qui-Gon, not when they were finally here together, alone.

But their clothing was in the way and would need to be removed for them to continue. While Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon in various stages of undress throughout the years, he had diligently tried his best to avoid openly staring, but now he had the permission to do so.

Neither of them were wearing their cloaks since they were in their own quarters, and Obi-Wan tentatively traced Qui-Gon’s collarbone before dipping his fingers underneath the fabric, fingertips gliding across the skin of his shoulder. Touching Qui-Gon this way was different, more intimate than the impersonal touches while helping with injuries, and Obi-Wan was intent on memorizing every inch of his body.

Gently, Qui-Gon moved towards the bed, holding onto Obi-Wan and leading him until the back of his own legs touched the edge before leaning down far enough that he could place light nips against his Padawan’s throat. Pushing the material of the Jedi robes and the long braid trailing down Obi-Wan’s chest out of the way, he descended down to his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon groaned against his skin, and even to his own ears, his voice sounded desperate for permission to continue. 

It was so hard to keep himself from ripping off the layers of clothing and ravaging the young man in front of him. But he hadn’t earned the title of Jedi Master for nothing, and believed he could resist the temptation for Obi-Wan’s sake. 

At least he hoped so.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan moaned, eyes closing against the pleasure as he arched into the touch. 

His trembling fingers latched onto Qui-Gon’s utility belt, and he managed to take it off, allowing it to fall to the floor. He’d wanted to take his time, he really had, but having Qui-Gon near was intoxicating, and he needed to feel skin against skin as quickly as possible. 

“Too much clothing,” he mumbled, hands already reaching for Qui-Gon’s robes.

Chuckling quietly at Obi-Wan’s response, without lips leaving skin, Qui-Gon allowed for his fingers to run down the length of the robes, stopping to remove Obi-Wan’s own utility belt as well as unraveling the sash around his thin waist. The robe fluttered open, and he pushed both the inner and outer layers of fabric off his Padawan’s shoulders, letting it hit the floor with a soft thump. 

Finally detaching his mouth from the slightly reddened skin, the Jedi Master peered at the flesh revealed to him. Hundreds of times, he had seen Obi-Wan in a state of undress, as there were many situations in which Jedi were in less than private quarters and situations, but this time he allowed himself to really look at the young man in front of him, admiring the light muscle that had developed under skin, and the cute freckles which were splattered across his body. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered out loud, the word creeping unbidden from his lips. 

Obi-Wan flushed, fighting the urge to cover himself. He didn’t think of himself as beautiful, more average. His skin was pale, his Padawan haircut was ridiculous, and even in his twenties, he felt more awkward than graceful, especially when he compared himself to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon, on the other hand…

Qui-Gon was the beautiful one. Long flowing hair, a gentle smile, strong hands, broad shoulders. Obi-Wan still remembered that when he first realized that his Master was attractive, he’d stumbled, and Qui-Gon had immediately been there, supporting him with those strong arms, concerned that Obi-Wan had twisted his ankle on the uneven ground during their escape. (Obi-Wan hadn’t, but he’d selfishly let Qui-Gon believe that, so he could be close to him for a short time.)

“You’re broadcasting, Love,” Qui-Gon commented, heart swelling at the feelings Obi-Wan felt.

Qui-Gon had always been, and still was, concerned about the gap between their ages, always fearing there would be a point where Obi-Wan no longer found him desirable or he became too invalid to take care of the younger. Those worries faded into the background as he sensed Obi-Wan’s love and acceptance being unconsciously floated through their ever growing bond. 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan gasped out, squeezing his eyes closed as he struggled to contain his emotions.

He would need to work harder at shielding if he and Qui-Gon were to continue their relationship.

“Quite alright,” Qui-Gon murmured, “Just another lesson at a different time.”

Obi-Wan nodded before focusing on the present, where he was trying to undress Qui-Gon. His fingers felt huge and clumsy, and he bit his lower lip, brow furrowing in concentration before he managed to part Qui-Gon’s robes to reveal the skin beneath. He raised a hand, lightly brushing his fingertips over Qui-Gon’s nipple as he looked up at the older Jedi to gauge his reaction.

Qui-Gon hissed quietly at the caress, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling, living in the Moment as he had always preached. Large hands extended out, holding onto the other’s hips for a brief moment, enjoying how small Obi-Wan felt in his hands before they slid down and grasped at the perfect globes of his ass and squeezed. Without releasing his hold on the young man, Qui-Gon sat himself on the bed, putting himself at a more manageable height to place light nips against Obi-Wan’s collarbone, occasionally dragging his tongue against the reddening skin as his beard trailed his kisses.

Tangling his fingers in Qui-Gon’s hair, Obi-Wan tilted his head back to allow the older Jedi more access to his neck. He shivered lightly at the thought of seeing marks on his skin the next day, knowing who had put them there.

An idea struck Obi-Wan then, and he slowly straddled Qui-Gon’s lap before he could lose his nerve. Heat raced through his body as his breath caught in his throat. He pressed closer so their bare chests were touching, and a moan escaped as their groins brushed together. 

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered, fingers tightening in Qui-Gon’s hair, and experimentally rolled his hips.

Qui-Gon’s mind went blank as Obi-Wan straddled his waist and ground their hips together. His own hips rose to meet his apprentice’s, and he groaned as the Force sang around him. He leaned again, kissing Obi-Wan once more, but with much more fervour, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth and running his tongue over the plush skin, seeking entrance to plunder that sweet mouth.

Obi-Wan responded in kind, eager for more now that his anxiety was easing, and he parted his lips, moaning at the first taste of Qui-Gon. It was intoxicating, their tongues slicking together, and Obi-Wan slowly slid his hands to Qui-Gon’s chest, feeling the muscles rippling beneath the skin as he moved.

Air was soon a necessity, and Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away, just far enough to breathe, then ducked his head and nuzzled Qui-Gon’s jaw, an odd sensation with the beard rubbing against his skin. He dragged his lips to the older man’s ear and carefully scraped his teeth down the earlobe while his right hand found and rubbed at a nipple.

Another hiss escaped from the Jedi Master’s lips as he felt his nipples harden under his Padawan’s fingers, and he arched into the touch. 

“You’re going to drive an old man mad,” he muttered under his breath.

Qui-Gon gave a sharp but playful tug at the Padawan braid hanging down Obi-Wan’s chest. He fingered the strands for a moment, remembering a time when that braid had been a deterrent: something that had constantly told him this wasn’t allowed, due not only to the Code and Council preaching against attachment, but also that he couldn’t be a Master to teach Obi-Wan and his lover at the same time. 

He’d never been so happy to be wrong. 

With his other hand still on Obi-Wan’s ass, he gave it another squeeze before running it along his hip and slowly bringing it to the front of Obi-Wan’s leggings and cupping the beginnings of a firm erection. 

Gasping, Obi-Wan bucked into the touch, his left hand squeezing Qui-Gon’s arm. “Ohhh,” he breathed out unsteadily and dropped his forehead to rest on his lover’s shoulder. He’d never had anyone touch him aside from himself, and even those times were few and far between. Even through his leggings he felt like Qui-Gon’s hand was burning, and he latched his mouth onto Qui-Gon’s neck to smother a moan, sucking a mark on the skin there. He rolled his hips once more, relishing in the pressure of the older man’s hand and arousal against his cock.

Qui-Gon stifled a gasp of his own, delighting not only in his Padawan’s response to his touch, but at how responsive he was in general. 

Qui-Gon reminded himself, as he often needed to, that Obi-Wan had no prior lovers. It had always surprised him that such a good looking young man had chosen not to lay with anyone else in his age group, especially when he was a teenager and hormones ran rampant as they did with all in that age range. 

Running the one hand up along Obi-Wan’s length and the other away from his ass, they rested on his hips. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, the Jedi Master gave the pants a small tug, asking silently to remove the pants. 

There’d be no turning back after this, he thought to himself. He’d surely die if Obi-Wan tried to stop this. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard then nodded almost frantically.

“Yes, please,” he said as he kissed Qui-Gon, hands cupping his face. 

Obi-Wan pulled away and stood up. Qui-Gon’s fingers were hot against his skin, and his body trembled lightly, not from nerves but anticipation. He looked Qui-Gon in the eye and offered a smile. 

“I’m not changing my mind, Qui-Gon. I want you.”

He lifted a hand to his Master’s hair, tucking the long strands behind his ear.

“I’m ready for this.”

Either Qui-Gon was incredibly easy to read at the moment, or he was broadcasting for the first time in a long while himself. Regardless of whichever it was, Qui-Gon readily accepted Obi-Wan’s permission to continue with a shudder. 

Tugging at the waistband of the younger man’s leggings, they easily slid down Obi-Wan’s slim hips, and Qui-Gon’s eyes followed the rust coloured trail of hair towards the impressive and weeping erection that popped out of the material as soon as it was able. 

After tugging off Obi-Wan’s boots, Qui-Gon shifted Obi-Wan just enough that he could remove the pants entirely, before pinning his Padawan to the bed. Qui-Gon straddled his hips with a slight moan, grinding himself against the younger man and watching his face as it contorted in pleasure. 

Obi-Wan arched his back, fingers digging into Qui-Gon’s arms, and he bit his lower lip, hard, to prevent a loud moan from escaping. Even though the celebration was still in full swing, he didn’t know if anyone would be passing by Qui-Gon’s room. The last thing he wanted was for someone to overhear the two of them. That would just be embarrassing.

Curling a hand around the back of Qui-Gon’s neck, Obi-Wan brought him down for a kiss and nipped at his lover’s lip. His free hand slowly inched towards Qui-Gon’s lower back, fingertips tracing down his spine before coming to rest on the waistband of his pants. Obi-Wan was anxious for skin on skin. He wanted to feel their cocks sliding together, Qui-Gon’s fingers on him, inside him.

“Qui-Gon,” he murmured, cheeks red as he looked up, suddenly shy even though he knew what he wanted.

“Touch me, please.”

“Patience,” Qui-Gon muttered, although he wasn’t sure if he was telling his Padawan or himself. 

At any rate, it didn’t seem like he was listening to his own advice as he ran his hands down the length of Obi-Wan’s body, dragging his nails lightly along the way, leaving a trail of faint red lines. 

His right hand continued moving down past Obi-Wan’s hip, before running it along the slit of the now weeping erection, gathering the precum there on his finger and then licking it off in a lewd display. Savouring the salty taste that was uniquely Obi-Wan as he started running his hand up and down the younger man’s shaft, he intended to draw out more of those perfect whines and moans that seemed to spill forth from his Padawan’s lips. 

Although a bit difficult considering his height, Qui-Gon leaned forward, capturing a nipple in between his teeth and nipping at it for a moment before running kisses slowly down the length of his body, stopping at the navel and running his tongue around the skin there in the hope of driving his Padawan mad. 

Obi-Wan squirmed at the sensation, both hands flying to tangle in long strands of hair. This was torture - not the long hours of ‘saber practice or tedious diplomatic missions he’d been subjected to during his years as an Initiate and Padawan. He wanted Qui-Gon’s hands on him so badly he thought that he might burst into flames, but if Qui-Gon wanted him to be patient, he would do his damnedest to listen.

He slid his right leg up Qui-Gon’s calf, hooking his ankle around Qui-Gon’s knee, and pressed into the tongue on his stomach. He closed his eyes as he ran gentle fingers through the older Jedi’s hair, focusing on every point of contact between their bodies. Their legs, Qui-Gon’s tongue - heat was spreading quickly through him, traveling to his groin, and while he intended to obey Qui-Gon, he sincerely hoped that he would not come too quickly.

Though it was not words, Obi-Wan was broadcasting his desperation through their bond again. Relishing in the wave of feelings which Obi-Wan had unknowingly sent, there was a part of him which knew it was imperative to teach his Padawan stronger shielding if their relationship was to continue, but in the moment, he quite enjoyed the blatant display of emotions which the Jedi so normally repressed. 

It made his body burn and ache in a way he hadn’t yet experienced, and drove him to pull on the skin of Obi-Wan’s length revealing the angry looking head. Finally, lowering his head further, Qui-Gon swirled his tongue around the head a few times before taking the younger man into his mouth completely. 

Obi-Wan tasted exquisite, and his writhing and moans sent shivers straight down his spine to his own erection. 

He wanted this to last forever, but knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. He removed his mouth from Obi-Wan’s cock for just a moment and fumbled in the drawer next to the bed for the lube which he had placed in their earlier. Upon finding it, he poured a generous amount on his fingers, warming it slightly before allowing his mouth to return to Obi-Wan’s length, planning on distracting him as he prepared him. 

As he began a steady suction on the younger man’s length, the greased hand traveled further south, groping softly at his balls, testing the weight of them and rolling them in his palm a few times before sliding his fingers further back and feeling…

Wet folds…? 

Qui-Gon drew back, shocked, perplexed, “Obi-Wan?” He asked. Why hadn’t Obi-Wan mentioned…

Blinking at Qui-Gon’s confused tone, Obi-Wan raised himself up on an elbow, brow furrowed.

“Qui-Gon, what’s -” 

He abruptly trailed off as he realized why Qui-Gon was reacting that way. Horror flooded through him, and he instinctively closed his legs, hurriedly backing up against the headboard, eyes wide as his cheeks flushed red. He avoided Qui-Gon’s gaze, swallowing hard as he struggled to keep tears of embarrassment back. He’d been so wrapped up in the new relationship with Qui-Gon that he hadn’t even thought about the fact that he was different. How could he have forgotten?

“I’m sorry,” he gasped out, a sob catching in his throat. “I didn’t - I mean, I never -” 

Though tears were blinding him, he darted off the bed and made a quick grab for his leggings, desperate to escape and hide from Qui-Gon.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon called, reaching to grab the other man’s arm but just missing him, and for the first time, Qui-Gon actually damned Obi-Wan’s ability to dodge so well. 

“It’s fine,” he started, calmly, knowing Obi-Wan needed to centre himself, “just talk to me.” He hated how broken his voice sounded to himself. 

It was strange, even now looking at Obi-Wan. He presented as completely male, and yet possessed female genitalia. Qui-Gon did not allow his mind to wander further into what knowledge he had of hermaphroditism, needing to focus first and foremost on Obi-Wan. 

“Please, sit,” he patted the bed next to him after sitting upright. 

They’d been through worse; they would get through this. 

Obi-Wan still refused to look at his Master as he shakily pulled his leggings back on, though he still felt exposed. Qui-Gon knew his secret. How was he going to face him now? He angrily rubbed at his eyes, tempted to ignore Qui-Gon’s plea to sit and talk things through. What was there to talk about? Obi-Wan was a freak. He should have known that this would come back to haunt him, but he’d allowed himself to become complacent, convinced that everything was right in his world.

However, he knew that Qui-Gon was right. They needed to talk about this, even if their physical relationship never moved further. This gap between the two of them needed to be bridged as soon as possible. Otherwise, it would only widen until there was no chance of bringing them back together.

“I’ll talk,” he whispered while he tugged on his tunic, “but I don’t want to sit.” 

He moved to stand further away, close to the door leading to his bedroom in case he decided to make a run for it after all.

Qui-Gon sighed at Obi-Wan’s stubborn reluctance, though he completely understood where it was coming from. He was pleased that his Padawan hadn’t run away, but was displeased that he was still poised to make an escape whenever he felt was best. 

“I’m honestly not bothered,” Qui-Gon began, choosing his next few words carefully. “I love you as you are, Obi-Wan, and this discovery does not change that. But,” he paused for a moment, “why didn’t you say anything? Not just now, but ever? I understand not telling the whole Temple, as this is very much your own personal business, but why not me? Especially knowing that we were going to pursue a sexual relationship at some point. Your gender isn’t the issue, let me assure you once more, but why hide it? Was it so hard to tell me?” 

It stung, knowing that Obi-Wan had hid his true gender (or was it genders) from him. If they had remained on a strictly Padawan and Master relationship, maybe the subject wouldn’t have been brought up. But considering how close they had been even before this recent development had started, Obi-Wan had never once let on about this secret of his. 

Tears stung Obi-Wan's eyes again, and he took a deep breath. 

“It began at age eleven, when the Initiates were to go to a sex education class. I was in a class with Bruck Chun,” he said haltingly.

Even now, years after the teasing and Bruck's death, it was difficult to talk about him. 

“I'd done some...experimenting with myself, so until that class I assumed that I was like everyone else. I did learn a lot - including the fact that I was actually different from every other male in that classroom. Since we were grouped by gender and species, the teacher also assumed that everyone was the same. At first, I thought that there were different types of genitals for males, but as the class ended, I realized that wasn't the case. The teacher was only addressing males that had a penis and anus.”

Force above, but Obi-Wan could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he studiously avoided looking in Qui-Gon's direction. 

“We were asked if there were any questions, but I didn't raise my hand. Bruck was there, two rows behind me, and I could hear every snide remark that he made. I knew that if I were to say anything, Bruck would have ammo for even more teasing. I couldn't deal with that, so I said nothing. The next class dealt with the female genitalia, and that made me even more confused.”

The young Jedi slumped against the wall, a hand over his eyes. He was almost through with his story. He could do this. 

“I knew that you had already looked at my medical files when I became your Padawan to check for any allergies or medical conditions, so I figured there wouldn't be anything unusual since you would have questioned me about it, but I asked the healers for my medical files. When I got them, there was nothing out of the norm. They said that I was a Stewjonian male and nothing more. I decided that Bruck was right - I was a freak. I had never heard of someone possessing both male and female features, and I didn't know where to turn. I could have told a teacher, I know, but teachers talk. I was afraid that my...condition...would be spread around the Temple, and then I would be the laughingstock. When I was fifteen or sixteen, I figured that I would remain celibate. That way, I would never have to talk about...my body.”

Here Obi-Wan raised his head, a tiny smile on his face.

“Then I fell in love with you, but by that time, I had managed to block it from my mind.”

He spread his arms wide.

“And now here we are. I never meant to deceive you. You have to believe me. It just never occurred to me to speak about this with you.”

Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan some time if there was more to his tale. When it became apparent there was nothing more for the other to say, Qui-Gon released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. 

“You could have come to me. You know that I have never once judged you or told others what you’ve spoken to me in confidence. But,” he swallowed a lump which appeared in his throat, “I can see how even with our level of trust, such a thing would be difficult to speak of. You’re not the only one who has male and female genitalia. The galaxy is too big for such a thing and there are far stranger things which we’ve yet to see,” Qui-Gon continued, trying to calm the young man as best he could. 

“I believe you when you say you never meant to deceive me, so I ask you believe me when I say that it does not bother me. I love you for you and such information is safe with me.” 

It was still off to Qui-Gon, however, how strictly male Obi-Wan appeared in face and body. Beyond the genitalia, he looked no different than any other man. All other cases of hermaphroditism, where the gender hadn't been selected, tended to have both male and female features spliced to a degree. Qui-Gon kept this in mind as he let the words sink in and pondered what they could mean. Temple files were rarely, if ever wrong, for the Jedi were quite thorough. Most planets also, just surrendered the files made upon a child's birth when the Jedi came to claim those who were Force Sensitive. It concerned him. Perhaps the files were forged? From the Jedi? Or from the Republic? But why? Could it be that Stewjon was hiding something?

Qui-Gon decided that further investigation would need to be done, but now wasn't that time for that. Obi-Wan needed him, needed reassurance and guidance and as a Master, it was his responsibility to take care of these basic needs.

“Come here,” he said patting the bed again, “we won’t continue unless you wish, but we should get some sleep.” 

And I want to hold you close, were the words his mind whispered. 

Obi-Wan hesitated, clearly torn between staying with Qui-Gon or retreating to his own room. He knew that he was definitely not in the mindset for sex. There were too many emotions swirling inside of him for sex of any kind to be enjoyable, but just being close to Qui-Gon sounded wonderful.

He nodded, shifting forward a step. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. “I’ll see if I can sleep.” 

With that, he moved to the bedside and sat down, keeping a few inches separating them. He folded his hands, feeling lost, before resting his head against Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

“Thank you for understanding.”

Qui-Gon carefully wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan, leaving some distance, however, in case the other wasn’t craving close contact at the moment. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” he murmured, placing one light kiss against his Padawan’s forehead. 

“I love you just the way you are.” 

With that, he settled in for the night. There wouldn’t be much time to sleep, but it would at least be something before they needed to depart.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan palmed the control to open the door to the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon and walked into the small kitchen, setting the food he had gotten from the refectory on the counter. Usually he tried to cook, but tonight he was working on an essay for class that was due in a few days, and he wanted to be able to devote most of his time to writing. Not to mention, Qui-Gon was leaving tomorrow morning for a solo mission.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the counter, fingering the end of his Padawan braid while he waited for Qui-Gon. They had gotten back to the Temple almost a week ago and settled into their usual routines, though they hadn’t done anything sexual. They slept in the same bed, but Obi-Wan avoided physical contact below the waist and refused to be naked in the same room that Qui-Gon was in. Hopefully, Obi-Wan would be able to finish his work quickly and be able to meditate so he could work on fully accepting his body. It still stunned him to know that Qui-Gon didn’t mind, that he was still interested in Obi-Wan despite the differences in anatomy, and Obi-Wan hoped that soon he would be comfortable enough to attempt having sex again.

Cheeks flushing, Obi-Wan bit his lip as memories filtered through his mind. Qui-Gon had touched him with the utmost care, like he was precious and important to him, and Obi-Wan often found his thoughts straying to those few blissful moments during class. He had enjoyed everything leading up to Qui-Gon’s discovery, but he knew that unless he was at peace with himself, sex would be impossible.

It was strange to Qui-Gon that the Council had suddenly wished for him to go on a solo mission, but he supposed it was due to the fact that Obi-Wan was terribly behind on his regular classes due to all the missions that they’d been on. 

Perhaps it was for the best, he thought to himself. Obi-Wan was still quite upset with his discovery of his body and while he allowed Qui-Gon to hold him, their relationship had come to a complete stop it seemed and Qui-Gon had done a lot of thinking between now and then. 

Something wasn’t sitting well with him, and he could sense the Force was trying to tell him something important about his Padawan. And he had gone through the young man’s public records again in search of his home planet. The Force was tugging, even now for him to make a detour while away on the mission. Thankfully Obi-Wan’s home world was in a nearby system, so it wouldn’t raise too much suspicion from the Council. Not that he particularly cared about them when it came to this matter. 

He walked down the halls at a steady pace, going back to their shared room after he had completed his digging. A part of him felt guilty that he had gone through Obi-Wan’s file despite it being public and being Obi-Wan’s Master as he palmed the command panel to open their door. He saw Obi-Wan focusing entirely on a datapad and typing every now and again. Clearly he was working on that report that he’d been dreading since they’d gotten back. 

“I’ll be back in a couple tens. I’d like to make a detour after the mission,” he started, feeling it was better to speak to the young man now, and allow him some distance and time to meditate should he require it. 

Obi-Wan frowned as he glanced up.

“A detour?” He repeated. 

He'd never known Qui-Gon to make an unnecessary stop after a mission, instead heading straight back to the Temple. Although, he supposed it could have been because of Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon didn't make any detours. Obi-Wan did have classes that he needed to attend when he was in Temple, and the Council seemed to be content to send them on mission after mission, leading to Obi-Wan being behind in his work.

“Obi-Wan,” he started, swallowing the lump that began to appear in his throat. “While I accept the matter regarding your body, medically speaking it is too perfect of a split between male and female. It’s been bothering me because I’m worried for your health and what this all means in regards to your well being.” 

He took a quick breath before continuing, 

“I’m traveling to your home world to gather any information I can. Your temple file lists your gender as male, which leads me to believe your planet hid the information for much larger reason.” 

He watched the young man’s face carefully, knowing what he was saying would make him uncomfortable if not upset. 

“The Force is telling me there’s more to this here. Whatever it may be. But again,” he said, this time kneeling in front of the younger man and holding his wrists firmly, but gently, “I love you how you are. And whatever I may learn doesn’t change that.” 

A flush spread across Obi-Wan's cheeks, and he ducked his head, a tiny smile on his face. He loved hearing Qui-Gon express his feelings, and each time only made Obi-Wan fall even more hopelessly in love with him. “I love you, too.” He took a deep breath and raised his head. “If you think that this is important, then I'm not going to disagree. I trust your judgment. While you're gone, I'll meditate, and hopefully by the time you're back, I'll be at ease with my body.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Qui-Gon's forehead.

“Be careful. I'm not there to watch your back.”

A small smile spread across Qui-Gon’s lips. That had gone better than he thought it would. Clearly Obi-Wan was more ready to accept this than he thought, and his heart swelled with pride at his maturity. 

Lifting his Padawan’s right wrist and kissing the inside of it gently, he murmured, “Thank you for understanding. I was worried you would be upset at an old man’s prying.”

He nuzzled into the soft skin of his wrist, briefly missing the physical content they had once had but he felt hopeful that perhaps they could resume where they’d left off once he came back. 

“And I think that is a great idea for you to do while I’m gone. Mind your classes, and I’ll watch my back.” 

Though I’ll miss feeling your eyes on me, was the unspoken part. 

Obi-Wan pointed to the datapad.

“I’ve already begun my work, and you know that if it weren’t for the missions that Council sends us on that I would have my work finished on time. Not that I dislike the missions,” he said quickly. “I understand that you’re the best at what you do, so it only makes sense that the Council takes advantage of your skills.”

Gently removing his wrist from Qui-Gon’s grasp, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

“I may be a bit biased,” he whispered, a playful glint in his eye, “but I think I have the best Master in the whole Jedi Order.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said with regards to his Padawan’s comment about him being the best in two different regards. 

He tried to train his voice to sound serious, but ended up failing and chuckling quietly. He wrapped his own arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, holding him as close as he dared. A couple of tens, although was nothing in the life of a Jedi, would feel like a lifetime without his Padawan at his side. 

“I need to go,” his whispered but made no real attempt to move just yet. 

He pulled back a bit, lifting one of his hands from the young man’s hip to trail his fingers along the Padawan braid before cupping his face. Leaning in, he kissed Obi-Wan’s soft lips as much as he dared, savouring the brief contact that he was allowed before he’d have to leave. 

Obi-Wan clung tightly to Qui-Gon as he returned the kiss. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to watch Qui-Gon walk away, terrified that his Master would get himself into trouble and have no one there to help him. Of course Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had taken care of himself before he took him as a Padawan, but for nine years, Obi-Wan had been trailing after the older Jedi, able to assist him in anything that he needed.

He pulled away, taking a deep breath as he acknowledged his anxieties and released them. Qui-Gon would be fine. He had to trust in the Force. 

Obi-Wan hugged Qui-Gon one last time and whispered in his ear, “I’ll be waiting for you. May the Force be with you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan awoke with a start, covered in sweat, heart pounding as the last vestiges of terror from the nightmare faded away, even though the memory of it remained. He took a shaky breath as he stood up, thinking that perhaps some tea would help calm his nerves.

A few minutes later, he was huddled in bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, cup clutched tightly in his hands. He stared into the liquid and thought that now was as good a time as any to meditate. Setting the cup aside, he settled into a meditative pose.

He began with the nightmare since it tied into a lot of his fears and discomfort about his body. Bruck had had a starring role where he had mercilessly teased Obi-Wan upon discovering Obi-Wan’s secret. It had only gotten worse when Obi-Wan had gone to his Master for comfort and been turned away. 

“You never told me. You didn’t trust me with your secret. This is all on you,” Dream Qui-Gon had said as he left.

Obi-Wan didn’t realize that he was crying until he tasted salt, and he drew in a shuddering breath as he refocused. One thing at a time.

First, Bruck. Bruck was dead, to put it bluntly, and he’d never learned Obi-Wan’s secret. Yes, Bruck had bullied Obi-Wan, but he’d endured and become a Padawan to one of the greatest Masters in all of the Temple.

Second, Qui-Gon. Although it was unfortunate how Qui-Gon had discovered the truth, he had not turned his back on Obi-Wan. Instead, he’d assured him of his love and acceptance of his body, had listened to Obi-Wan’s explanation. He hadn’t judged or recoiled in disgust - if anything, he’d responded with intense curiosity and concern that Obi-Wan’s health could fail.

In the end, Obi-Wan realized that his fears were unfounded. No one at the Temple aside from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon knew about this, and Qui-Gon would not tell anyone without Obi-Wan’s explicit permission. Qui-Gon had accepted him and was still physically attracted to him.

All that was left was for Obi-Wan to accept the differences. He had extra body parts that males didn’t have, but he was still Obi-Wan. Having a vagina or a penis didn’t define him. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn’s lover, Jedi.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Entry denied. Offworlders not welcome on Stewjon unless accompanied by a Stewjonian.”

The words echoed in Qui-Gon’s mind as he gathered his belongings. He couldn’t begin to understand why a system within the Republic would deny entry and especially so with a Jedi. 

They’re hiding something, he thought, not for the first time since leaving the system with his tail between his legs in defeat.   
It seemed like some research into the actual planet itself was now required if he were to have any hopes of acquiring the knowledge he felt was nagging at him to capture yet always seemed to jump out of reach. 

Although his face was the picture of serenity, deep down he felt uneasy. But he had to trust the Force to give him the information he sought when it was ready to do so. In the meanwhile, he chose to focus on coming home and to Obi-Wan. 

He had tried to maintain contact with his Padawan, but it proved difficult. The negotiations were rough, and then Stewjon proved to be just far enough away that time was never on his side. 

As he departed the ship, he was pleased that there were no members of the council there to greet him for he wanted nothing more than to go home. It was one plus to arriving on Coruscant so late. He’d rather deal with the report tomorrow after rest, whereas if Obi-Wan had been with him, he would have demanded that they take care of the report sooner rather than later.

Walking through the quiet corridors of the Temple, Qui-Gon found that his every thought dwelled on his Padawan. Would he be sleeping? Did he catch up on his classes? Had he found his peace with his body? Why was it such a perfect split? Why was his home planet so closed off?

His mind keep spinning those thoughts and different variants of them all the way to the door to their shared quarters. He palmed it open, seeing that the room was dark, and he assumed Obi-Wan to be asleep as he removed his cloak and sank into the couch in the middle of the room with a sigh. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure at first what had woken him up, and he lay there quietly, listening and feeling in the Force for any disturbance. He was so used to Qui-Gon’s Force presence, despite his long absence, that it took him three full minutes before he realized that Qui-Gon was actually in the living room. A wide grin crossed his face, and he bounded out of bed, racing towards the bedroom door, which opened to reveal Qui-Gon lying on the couch. He stepped into the room only to pause, realizing that his Master had gotten back late and was likely exhausted. He hesitated there on the threshold as he debated whether he should let him sleep or greet him.

“Hello there, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon called out once he felt the other wake up through the Force. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he continued, looking over his shoulder at his Padawan with a tired smile on his face. 

But it was nice to see the younger man, even though he looked about as sleepy as Qui-Gon certainly felt. 

“We should go to bed,” Qui-Gon said, talking more to himself than anything. 

Obi-Wan had technically already been in bed when he walked through the door. Standing up, Qui-Gon made his way towards his Padawan, he placed a hand at the small of his back ushering him to his bedroom which they had started to share shortly before Qui-Gon had left for the solo mission. 

Obi-Wan followed along, snaking an arm around Qui-Gon’s waist and leaning his head against his shoulder.

“I missed you,” he said quietly. “I’m glad you’re back safe.” 

Then he stopped suddenly and took hold of Qui-Gon’s tunics, staring wide-eyed up at him as he resisted the urge to remove his clothing. 

“You weren’t injured, right? Do I need to get the first aid kit, or should we go to the Healers?”

“I’m fine, beyond just being tired. But thank you for your concern, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said with mirth.

“I’m glad to be back. This mission was long and arduous, but once I got through to them, it went on smoothly.”

Obi-Wan gave a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good. I knew that you would be successful, but I wasn’t sure if you would escape unscathed. I’ve noticed that most of our missions tend to be on the more dangerous side.”

He slid into bed, pulling the covers up to his waist, and watched as Qui-Gon got ready for bed. He wanted to ask about what Qui-Gon had discovered on Stewjon, but he figured that was a conversation best saved for when they were both fully awake.

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon said in agreement. to the fact that most of their missions proved to be dangerous.

“But I think a lot of that has to do with danger being attracted to you. Seems like trouble finds you everywhere you go,” he said with a smile.

Qui-Gon began to unwind his stola, as he grinned at Obi-Wan. 

“But you’ve also a knack for getting yourself out of it. You’ll be a great Jedi when the day comes.”

After changing into his sleep clothes, Qui-Gon laid down next to Obi-Wan, taking note that he hadn’t yet asked about Stewjon. 

In time, he reminded himself. Though he was pleased that he sensed more peace surrounding Obi-Wan than he had when he left. 

“Good night,” he said before black nothingness took him swiftly. 

Obi-Wan, however, didn’t fall asleep as easily as his lover, questions and possible answers swirling in his mind. It was a long time before his anxiety eased enough for him to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan awoke slowly, groaning as he buried his head under his pillow. He was tired, not having slept well despite Qui-Gon being next to him, safe and sound. No, instead of worrying about Qui-Gon’s safety, he had dwelled on what information Qui-Gon could have learned from Stewjon.

Did all the males have both genders, or was it some kind of mutation that only happened with him? Was he going to have health problems due to this? Did having both male and female genitalia mean something specific? All of those questions and more swirled inside his head, but he was reluctant to broach the subject with Qui-Gon, despite having been determined to do so last night. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

Qui-Gon stirred when he felt Obi-Wan’s turmoil through the Force, and immediately regretted not having the proper time required to teach him the stronger shielding that he desperately required. Qui-Gon already knew what was on Obi-Wan’s mind, though not the specifics. Once he heard the profanity from his Padawan’s lips though, he decided to give him his full attention. 

“You know I don’t like that word,” he murmured with sleep still heavy in his voice. 

It took some effort, but he gradually opened his eyes to see the back of Obi-Wan’s head and his shoulders tense once he realised that the Jedi Master was awake. 

“Do you want some tea?” Qui-Gon asked, while sitting up.

He knew this conversation needed to happen, and Obi-Wan seemed to be teetering on both ready and not. Would his apprentice be pleased that Stewjon had denied him entry? It was hard to say and Qui-Gon realised that he really didn’t know how much Obi-Wan wanted to know about himself in regards to his hermaphroditism. Actually, Qui-Gon was sure he wanted to know more about it than Obi-Wan did. But he supposed years of hiding from the truth would account for a lot of that. 

“Tea would be nice,” Obi-Wan mumbled, eyes downcast as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He stretched his arms over his head and stood up. 

“We can talk about...Stewjon, and what you learned. I know that I can't avoid it, even though I would love to. But I have to be mature and level headed.”

Obi-Wan scowled then and shook his head.

“I meditated while you were gone. I thought I had come to terms with how different I am, but apparently not. I seem to go back and forth between acceptance and denial.”

“I imagine this is a hard thing for you to face head on when you’ve spent the larger part of your life avoiding it,” Qui-Gon started, leading them both into the small kitchen space and getting to work right away with preparing their tea. 

“I think it would be quite normal to be back and forth on the matter,” he started again, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to remain calm if for nothing else than Obi-Wan’s sake. 

“Stewjon didn’t happen however. I was denied entry,” he said at last, looking over to where the young man now sat and trying to get a read on his expression. 

“If I am honest, it doesn’t sit right with me. They gave no reason other than I wasn’t welcomed so long as another member of Stewjon wasn’t with me. I requested your records, but they denied those as well saying they were already at the Temple.”

Obi-Wan had wavered between relief and disappointment upon hearing that Qui-Gon had been denied access. He was indeed curious about his heritage, and some part of him deep down had been eager to learn what Qui-Gon had discovered on his home planet. Now he was simply intrigued by the secrecy. He leaned against the counter and frowned, brow furrowed.

“I've seen my records here. There is nothing in them about my condition, which I find strange if this is something common on Stewjon. Is it possible that it's a...genetic mutation of some sort?”

“I’ve seen them as well, and as you said, there’s nothing,” Qui-Gon started again, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache which had been threatening him over the course of this whole ordeal. 

“It could be a mutation particular to Stewjon, but I am uncertain. If they forged your birth records, I doubt they’ve been entirely honest with planetary records. Something is amiss and something they don’t want anyone knowing, that much is clear.”

At Obi-Wan’s mentioning the possibility of this being a large scale genetic mutation, Qui-Gon shook his head. 

“Already this is a genetic mutation which occurs when the sequencing in the DNA is wrong. I doubt a large scale mutation would happen…” he trailed off, remembering something which had been mentioned years prior to Obi-Wan even entering the Temple as an infant. 

“Padawan, could you please look up the population census for Stewjon between now and let’s say…” he thought about it for a moment, “Let’s do one hundred years prior.”

Nodding, Obi-Wan hurried to their bedroom and grabbed his datapad, already looking up the information as he headed back to the kitchen. Every planet in the Republic was requested to send a yearly census, so finding the information wasn’t that difficult. 

“Let's see. Past one hundred years -” 

He stopped, calculating in his head. 

“Wait. Is this accurate? There are a few hundred fewer females than males that were born during this past century. Not enough to be truly alarming, however.” .

Qui-Gon almost snatched the datapad as Obi-Wan came close to stand at his side. He reread it several times, and each time it said the same thing. With a quick search, he looked back even further. Two hundred years, then three. He tapped the screen.

“Three hundred years ago, Stewjon said that a plague went through their planet, and subsequently their birth rates were down for the next decade or so. But if you look closer at the data, it appears as though the plague mostly targeted the females.”

“Is that possible?” Obi-Wan asked. “A plague that specifically kills one gender?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Qui-Gon answered grimly. 

“Female births continue to be on the lower side the next few decades, until one year when the female births suddenly spike. Not only that, but there is no mention of anyone else like you. This whole situation just seems odd. I’m certain that they’re hiding something, which might account for them denying my entry.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, still looking at the data. 

“Shouldn’t it take longer than a decade for the population to be back to where it was before the plague?” 

He pointed at a specific graph on the datapad screen before continuing.

“This shows that their population jumped quite a bit. If you compare it to before the plague, it’s almost exactly the same, with the exception of fewer females being born.”

“Perhaps they’re using the females, no matter what age, as a sort of brood mare in an attempt to keep the population, or force more females to be born,” Qui-Gon suggested, wanting input on the matter, for he had no real answers. 

“Wait, you think they're forcibly impregnating the females?” Obi-Wan asked, horrified, looking like he was ready to fly to Stewjon and wage war if that were the case.

Qui-Gon sighed. 

“That might just be the case, as horrible as that sounds.”

He shook his head, not wanting to believe the idea even if it were his own. 

“But I don’t understand,” Qui-Gon began again as another thought crossed his mind. 

“Why not ask for help from the Republic? Stewjon is primarily human. If breeding is their main concern for their populace, why not seek out women within the Republic? Certainly not the best answer for sure, but I can’t think of why the planet would seclude itself if it is on the verge of having little to no female populous to continue its existence.”

Funny how this whole planet wide mess started with him just being concerned about Obi-Wan’s well being, he thought to himself. Truly his Padawan had an unseen talent in finding trouble wherever he went...and apparently didn’t go. 

“Maybe they want the bloodline to remain pure,” Obi-Wan suggested. “That would explain it.”

He had no other clue as to why Stewjon would willingly allow their population to veer so close to extinction. It didn’t matter how many men they had; without women, Stewjon would completely die out.

“If they’re anything like you, I imagine they’re quite stubborn,” Qui-Gon quipped at his Padawan’s expense, but at this point it was all that they had to go off of. 

“I don’t like it either way,” Qui-Gon said after a long pause and while stroking his beard, “I wonder if the Council or the Republic as a whole should be brought to light on this. Stewjon unfortunately isn’t much to the Republic by ways of trade, and Force sensitives are rare there. Which is why it was such a shock when you came from there in your early years. I doubt the Republic has paid much attention to the planet. I know the Jedi haven’t paid it much mind.”

But that still didn’t solve the issue that Stewjon wasn’t about to let anyone on planet. Even if he managed to convince someone to listen to him and check on the small planet, there was a possibility that Stewjon would reject them as well and then there was truly be nothing for them to do but wait for the planet to die out or something sort of a miracle were to happen. 

He remembered Stewjon’s words, that they would only allow him access if a member of the planet was with him. He only knew of Obi-Wan though, and doubted the younger man wanted to go to the planet where he’d likely have to face his demons. 

He breathed another sigh. Oh yes, that headache was here now and it was too early in the day for such things.

Obi-Wan had rolled his eyes at Qui-Gon’s friendly jab at his stubbornness, but now he frowned and gently touched Qui-Gon’s cheek. He could tell that this was bothering his Master, but he wasn’t sure what he could do to alleviate his worries. He supposed that he could contact Stewjon himself, since it was his home planet, but what if they didn’t offer him any information, either? After all, he’d been living with the Jedi since he was young, so maybe they saw him only as a Jedi and not as a fellow Stewjonian. He knew that Qui-Gon wouldn’t ask him to get info; instead, he would wait until Obi-Wan himself was willing to ask. He decided not to press the issue right now. Perhaps he should wait a few tens and then ask for some history on the planet. If Stewjon was indeed hiding something, chances were that they would be watching to see if anyone else wanted information, and they would be tightlipped with Obi-Wan, as well.

“We’ll figure this out,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to the bearded cheek.

“I know we will, Obi-Wan.” 

Qui-Gon returned with a kiss to the Padawan’s forehead.

“In due time.” He said as a reminder to Obi-Wan that he was not about to push the man any further than he was willing to go.

Already Obi-Wan had shown immense cooperation and maturity in all of Qui-Gon’s meddling, and already he felt he had pushed boundaries more than he should. 

“Thank you for your help today, Obi-Wan. I know this was probably not what you wanted to be doing first thing in the morning,” Qui-Gon said, returning to the forgotten kettle.

He refilled the water and offered tea once more to his Padawan, this time actually serving it versus getting distracted in planetary matters. 

“But if you don’t mind my asking, are you a little bit more at peace with your own struggles? I know I’ve been pushy today, so if there’s something I can do to alleviate the strain I know this has caused you, please don’t hesitate to ask,” he offered while taking a small sip of tea and sitting back down on one of the cozy chairs by their table. 

Joining him at the table, Obi-Wan blew out a breath, staring down into his cup. 

“I am more comfortable with my body than I was when you left. For an as of yet unknown reason, I was born with both male and female genitalia. It’s not something that I can change, and ignoring it won’t make it go away. It’s a part of who I am, and if you can love me no matter what my body looks like, then I should be able to do the same.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip, peeking at Qui-Gon from the corner of his eye.

“Also, it is actually… pleasurable.”

Qui-Gon nodded throughout his Padawan’s admission on slowly coming to terms with his body. At first feeling a swell of pride right before his eyebrows shot up to the top of his head. 

“Pleasurable, huh?” he questioned with a bit of a smirk.

Obi-Wan started the conversation, he could end it as far as Qui-Gon was concerned. But that didn’t stop his face from flushing ever so slightly at the thought that came to him unbidden. 

It was obvious when they last attempted to fool around that Obi-Wan felt pleasure as other males did, but Qui-Gon had been too shocked at the discovery of the second genitalia to really think about anything beyond that. 

“Do I want to know what you’ve been doing in my absence?” he teased. 

Obi-Wan gulped down his tea, buying himself some time and cursing his inability to remain unaffected by the conversation. He was twenty-two, and he still blushed like a young Initiate with a crush. 

“Ah, I have been working on my classwork,” he evaded the question and shot Qui-Gon an impish grin. 

“At least during the day. At night, I may have experimented to find what I like and don't like.” 

He offered no more information as he got up to pour himself more tea.

Qui-Gon hummed as he watched the young man pass by him for more tea, seeing right through his evasion. 

“I assume you finished your classwork then,” he said sipping at his own tea.

“But I suppose I wouldn’t be too disappointed if I found you didn’t thanks to your recent experiments. Provided that you inform me about your discoveries.”

The Jedi Master had missed their old banter like this, but there was something more exciting about it when it came to this sexual nature. Qui-Gon still wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan was ready to act upon his feelings again, but if it was nothing more than this for today, then at least he would have some new material for when he stepped into the fresher tonight. 

Heh, reverting back into a hormonal teenager, eh old man? he chided himself, though he allowed himself the fun of watching Obi-Wan’s face. He wasn’t a master at negotiation for nothing. 

Obi-Wan turned, an affronted expression on his face. 

“Of course I completed my work. I'm offended that you would think otherwise,” he sniffed, but it was apparent that he was merely feigning to be hurt. 

He came back to the table but didn't sit, placing his cup carefully on the surface before plucking Qui-Gon's cup from his hand and doing the same. He stepped closer to Qui-Gon, nudging his knees apart to stand between them, and bent over. 

His braid swung over his shoulder and brushed Qui-Gon's cheek as he whispered in his ear, “I thought about you while I was touching myself, imagined that it was your fingers instead.”

Qui-Gon found himself quite liking this new found confidence with Obi-Wan, perhaps the meditation that he had suggested to do, had done more good than either of them thought. It was good to have Obi-Wan teasing him again, even at the cost of some of his sanity. He was going to drive an old man absolutely mad. And such a thought became all the more apparent as Obi-Wan decided to invade his personal space and feeling his Padawan’s hot breath against the skin of his ear. What he whispered painted quite the pretty picture in Qui-Gon’s mind, and he decided to keep playing this game that Obi-Wan had created and silently praying to any potential deity that existed within the galaxy that Obi-Wan wouldn’t have second thoughts. 

“Oh?” the Master Jedi asked with a smirk and running a finger along his Padawan’s lip. 

“Care to elaborate what ‘my’ fingers were doing? I can think of what I’d like to do, but,” he leaned closer to Obi-Wan, finding his ear lobe and tugging on it gently with his teeth, “I’m so much more interested in your wants than mine.”

Eyes fluttering closed and breath hitching, Obi-Wan tangled his fingers in Qui-Gon's hair and attempted to corral his thoughts. Qui-Gon's very presence was distracting even when he wasn't in physical contact with Obi-Wan, but add in a few touches, no matter how chaste, and Obi-Wan could hardly think.

“Ah,” he said eloquently, giving a tiny shiver, “your fingers were inside of me, stroking gently, and your other hand was wrapped around my cock. I've always wondered what the calluses on your fingers would feel like inside me.” 

He opened his eyes, stared straight at Qui-Gon, and slowly took Qui-Gon's finger into his mouth, tongue laving it gently.

Qui-Gon’s breath hitched as Obi-Wan not only continued to paint an erotic picture in his mind, but at the feeling of his fingers being brought into the young man’s mouth. Feeling the hot tongue drag along the pads of his fingers sent tiny sparks down the line of his spine and straight to his groin. 

Oh, Obi-Wan would be the death of him. 

With his other hand, he reached behind Obi-Wan, resting it on the small of his back for a brief moment before sliding down to the round ass and squeezing in the same manner he had that one night, enjoying the way in which his Padawan arched into him. 

A wicked thought crossed his mind, and had he been in his right mind he might have thought better about the question.   
“Elaborate on, ‘inside you.’ Would you rather my fingers here?” He asked while trailing a finger down the young man’s crack. 

“Or elsewhere?” he continued, moving his hand a little further down to where he now knew there was another entrance that could beg for his attention. 

“Because, Obi-Wan,” 

Qui-Gon’s breath was caught in his throat as he made the admission to not only to Obi-Wan, but himself for the first time,.

“I quite like the idea of pleasing you both ways.” 

Obi-Wan moaned, hips shifting at the light pressure. He could feel himself becoming aroused, and he swallowed hard, wanting Qui-Gon to take him to bed but enjoying the playful banter between them. 

“There,” he gasped out, and he grasped Qui-Gon's hand and held it there, their fingers brushing against his covered vagina. 

There was no hesitation as he gazed at his lover, only steely resolve and a hint of embarrassment at his words.

“Of course,” Qui-Gon said simply, but in a hushed tone. 

He knew it took Obi-Wan a great deal to trust him as they were now, and his trust in the older man made his heart flutter with joy. With great care, he began to gently stroke the folds between his apprentice’s legs through the fabric of the light sleep pants and soon began to feel wetness seeping through and something about that fact made Qui-Gon’s control falter to a degree. Burying his head in the nook between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders, he began to lightly nip and suck at the flesh there, worrying and bringing the blood to the surface of the skin. 

He shouldn’t have been so turned on by the idea of his Padawan possessing female and male organs. Shouldn’t be turned on by the wetness against his fingers. Shouldn’t be turned on by the cock that was currently pressed against his knee as Obi-Wan continued to arch into him. But he was. And he knew there’d be some long hours of meditation required of him as well for in no way did he want to completely sexualise his Padawan’s condition.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, offering Qui-Gon more skin. His free hand flew to clutch at Qui-Gon's shoulder, steadying himself as he felt his knees weaken as waves of pleasure crashed over him. Even through fabric, Qui-Gon's fingers felt wonderful, better than Obi-Wan's own fingers. He shifted, legs widening, and he nuzzled at his lover's cheek, desperately searching for a kiss. 

“Qui-Gon,” he began, “please -”

But it was at that moment that Qui-Gon's comm went off, and Obi-Wan nearly bit through his tongue in frustration. No, not now! Not when he had Qui-Gon right where he wanted him.

“The Council for your report?” He asked weakly.

Qui-Gon nearly threw his comm unit across the room with every intent to ignore it, but thought it unwise.

“Jinn here,” he said into the comm after clearing his voice. 

He refused to have a holo of himself for the conversation, as he knew he looked at least somewhat debauched. 

The voice of Mace Windu carried across the comm, but Qui-Gon barely paid it any mind as his hand refused to leave the heat between Obi-Wan’s legs. He slowed his pace considerably, however, hoping that his Padawan had mastered this form of control while he hurriedly delivered his report on the negotiations. 

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to maintain his composure. It would not turn out well if Master Windu overheard Obi-Wan in the throes of passion, especially so close to Qui-Gon. He lifted a hand to his mouth and bit down on a finger to stifle any noises. But Force, Qui-Gon was good, and all Obi-Wan could think about was how much better it would be without his pants on.

His pants were nearly soaked by this point, and Obi-Wan ached. He wanted Qui-Gon inside of him - fingers, cock, tongue, at this point he wasn't picky. He'd been fantasizing about it for days, and he hoped that the report wouldn't last too much longer as his knees buckled, and he leaned heavily against Qui-Gon for support.

Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan’s desperation through the Force and he wanted nothing more than to ravish the man at this point, but Mace seemed content to drag this out as long as humanly possible since Qui-Gon had refused to meet with the Council in person, claiming that he was still tired. 

“I’ve heard you made a detour to Stewjon...Care to tell me about that?” Mace said cooly on the comm.

Qui-Gon could have rolled his eyes to the back of his head if he weren’t already preoccupied. 

“Obi-Wan had done some research on his home world not too long ago,” Qui-Gon started, and began moving his hand away from the sweet heat between Obi-Wan’s legs to find the waistband of those loose pants. 

He hesitated for just a moment, before allowing his hand to dive in and continue where he had left off. Feeling the soft folds in earnest for the first time. Studying the anatomy in full with his fingers and dividing his attention with Mace. 

“There is an extremely low birth rate for females, more noticeable a few centuries ago, but even now, a few hundred more males are born. I stopped by to try and get a census in the event that Temple information was somehow inaccurate, but they denied my entry.” 

He minded his voice as he teased the young man against him, just barely slipping a finger inside before traveling backup and stroking the soft balls and back down again.

There was a pause as Mace considered his words. 

“That is disturbing news, and yet they've done nothing to help themselves? I haven't heard of them requesting aid of any kind.”

Obi-Wan cursed Mace in every language he knew. Only Master Windu could spend hours on a ten minute long mission report. Which, okay, it hadn't yet been hours since Qui-Gon had begun his report, but it felt that long to Obi-Wan. As Qui-Gon's fingers moved sensuously against him, Obi-Wan could feel his resolve weakening. He had to find some way to force Qui-Gon to end the conversation.

Wait.

Force.

A wicked grin tugged at the corners if Obi-Wan's mouth, and he concentrated just enough to use the Force to brush Qui-Gon's groin with the front of his sleep pants. 

Take that, he thought triumphantly with a smirk.

“I haven’t heard…” Qui-Gon hissed softly as he felt the caress that Obi-Wan had sent through the Force. 

Quickly, he cleared his throat, playing it off that something had felt caught in there. 

“I haven’t heard of them requesting assistance either. But it begs the question of what could actually be done? Beyond much of the populace leaving the planet in search of mates, but there’s no guarantee they would return either.” 

Qui-Gon continued, giving Obi-Wan a half glare as he slipped a finger inside the young man. Fingering him softly with the one, before adding a second once he was pleased with how Obi-Wan’s body had accepted him. 

Hurry up, Mace, he groaned in his head. 

The slippery heat felt amazing against his fingers, and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself inside. 

“I'll discuss this with the Council. Technically, there's nothing the Jedi can do since Stewjon has not asked for help. Our hands are tied. Aside from that, well done on your mission.”

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open in a silent moan, and he clenched his inner muscles, savoring the feeling of Qui-Gon's fingers inside of him. His fingers were longer and thicker than Obi-Wan's own, able to reach deeper inside, and Obi-Wan was desperately holding back his desire to throw caution to the wind and have Qui-Gon take him now, despite Master Windu still on the comm.

“I’m aware. But given the circumstances, I think it is worth the Council to discuss and potential if the Jedi aren’t involved then the Republic should be,” Qui-Gon continued, holding back his own moan as he felt Obi-Wan tighten around his fingers. 

He twisted them slightly, curling his fingers and dragging them along the soft inner walls. Slow at first, then picking up speed and slowing back down once more. 

“But I must go. I’ve a lesson for my Padawan that I have to attend to,” he said, trying to get rid of Mace in the only way he knew how. 

“Of course. I will let you know what the Council decides. Until then, try not to worry about it too much.” With that, Mace ended the call.

“Thank the Force,” Obi-Wan breathed.

By now, he was leaning heavily against Qui-Gon, arms wrapped around his neck, nearly undone with the pleasure sparking from his body. 

“I think I’ve learned my lesson if you intended it to be one of patience and serenity.” 

He took one hand and, keeping his eyes on his Master, carefully took hold of Qui-Gon’s cock through the thin material of his pants.

“May we continue now?”

“There wasn’t a real lesson,” Qui-Gon confesses with a chuckle which was followed by a slight groan. 

“But I’m glad you found one regardless.” 

He pushed into Obi-Wan’s hand automatically,

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Qui-Gon teased as he bit at his lower lip. 

“But I’m too old to be doing this here. Bedroom?” He asked, removing his fingers from Obi-Wan’s body and stroking the outside before plunging them back in. 

Obi-Wan was nodding before Qui-Gon had even finished speaking. 

“Yes, bedroom,” he moaned, eyes closing.

He tentatively reached out through their bond to show Qui-Gon what he was feeling - love, acceptance, bliss - and pressed a kiss to his mouth before pulling away just enough to put his feelings into words. 

“I love you, Qui-Gon.”

Removing his hand from between Obi-Wan’s legs, Qui-Gon lifted the young man effortlessly, supporting him by his ass as he was forced to wrap both his arms and legs around the Jedi Master if he didn’t want to risk potentially falling. 

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon muttered between kisses as he led them back to his room. 

Allowing the feelings which his Apprentice had sent through the bond to fill his mind, and share his own feelings with his young lover. The wonder he felt at his beauty, the deep caring he’d always had, the pride he felt at not only his progress but calling Obi-Wan his own. He deposited Obi-Wan on their shared bed with some carelessness, chuckling at the indignant look he was certain would be fired his way as he crawled into the bed himself. 

Obi-Wan huffed as he bounced on the bed, shooting Qui-Gon a dark look that disappeared the instant the older man joined him. He eagerly reached for Qui-Gon and hooked an ankle around Qui-Gon’s leg, dragging the older man on top of him. Despite Qui-Gon being heavier - Obi-Wan suspected the man was purely muscle - he found it quite comfortable. He felt safe, protected, and he tenderly carded his fingers through graying strands. He marveled at the difference between now and the last time they tried to have sex. Obi-Wan definitely felt more confident knowing that Qui-Gon accepted him, and that fact helped him to relax. His body hummed in anticipation of what the next few moments would bring, and he couldn’t help but grin up at Qui-Gon, brushing their lips together.

Qui-Gon returned the kiss in ernest, plundering the sweet mouth before him. Continuing where he had been forced to stop that one night. The Force around Obi-Wan was completely different this time. Much less hesitation and more of the confidence that he usually found in Obi-Wan’s actions. His hands found the hem of the thin sleep shirt and without hesitating, removed it from his Padawan. Almost immediately latching his lips against Obi-Wan’s throat and working his way down to a pert nipple and dragging his tongue against it lazily. 

Arching into the touch, Obi-Wan slid his hands under Qui-Gon’s shirt, nails leaving half-moon imprints on his skin.

“Qui-Gon!” He keened, breath catching in his throat as he squirmed underneath his lover. 

He could feel Qui-Gon’s erection pressed against his leg, and he shifted to allow Qui-Gon better leverage to thrust against.

“Qui-Gon,” he said again, “more, please.”

Qui-Gon roughly ground himself against Obi-Wan in response. A low groan escaping from his throat and his skin felt as though it were on fire where fingers trailed and the stinging sensation of nails left him breathless. 

“Obi-Wan,” he moaned, tongue traveling down the length of the apprentice’s body, taking less care than he had prior as need continued to grow. 

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the thin pants, he saw the large spot of wetness he had created earlier and breathed in the unique musky yet sweet smell of Obi-Wan before slowly pulling the pants off of the lean legs. 

There was a brief moment where Obi-Wan panicked, had the urge to cover himself, but then he reminded himself that Qui-Gon accepted him. Now all that was left was a nervous anticipation and slight embarrassment, if only because Obi-Wan had never had anyone see him entirely exposed like this. 

He gave Qui-Gon a reassuring smile and cupped his cheek before whispering, “I trust you, Qui-Gon.”

The brief panic Obi-Wan had felt was felt across their bond, but faded almost as quickly as it appeared. The smile on his Padawan’s face nearly melted his heart as he looked up at him and nuzzled into his hand. 

“And I hope to never give you a reason not to,” he murmured, placing feather light kisses along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs. 

Moving his way slowly forward, encouraged by the way his Padawan squirmed. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and his heart was pounding so loudly, he swore that Jedi across the Temple would be able to hear it. Inhaling shakily, all Obi-Wan could focus on was Qui-Gon’s breath on the sensitive skin, the barely there press of his lips, the ticklish sensation of the long strands of hair. His thighs trembled minutely, and he ended up grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheet to prevent himself from pulling Qui-Gon’s hair.

Was Qui-Gon really going to…

Obi-Wan didn’t even want to finish the thought for fear that he would come right then. As it was, he felt like he’d been on the edge for hours, though in reality it was probably nowhere near that long. Realizing he’d involuntarily tensed and not wanting Qui-Gon to think he was having second thoughts, he made himself relax one muscle group at a time until he was lying boneless and pliant underneath Qui-Gon.

Immediately, Qui-Gon has felt the difference in his apprentice’s demeanour as he went from being strung like a bow to suddenly decompress. And while it was a good trait for a Jedi to have, and as far as the teacher was concerned, Obi-Wan had done marvellously. But as a lover, Qui-Gon has enjoyed the way his Padawan’s thighs had trembled and how he had seemed on the verge of losing the battle for control. Qui-Gon still moved forward, his hands which rested on the other’s legs pushed them to open more, and to bend at the knee, allowing him better access to Obi-Wan’s body. Now that he was able to really look over things, that suspicion that he was too perfectly split between the two genders had entered his mind for the briefest of moments before he leaned in to taste the intimate flesh. Obi-Wan had said he’d imagined Qui-Gon’s fingers inside him, and had accomplished that earlier, but had Obi-Wan ever thought about oral sex of this sort? Qui-Gon doubted it, considering the younger man’s earlier emotions about his body. He had to remind himself that Obi-Wan has only recently trusted him with his secret as he ran his tongue in between the wet folds and wrapped a large hand around the weeping erection. 

Obi-Wan's back arched, and he let out a loud cry as his hands flew to Qui-Gon's hair, not caring if he pulled at the strands.

“Force, Qui-Gon!” 

It was dizzying, feeling his hot breath and tongue against him, unlike any other sensation he had ever experienced.

The sound which Obi-Wan made went straight to his groin as did the stinging sensation of him tugging at his hair and Qui-Gon began panting lightly as he continued stroking the shaft with his hand and plunging his tongue inside Obi-Wan’s body. Encouraged by his Padawan’s responsiveness and erotic whines to drive him over that edge. 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he wanted to move into Qui-Gon's hands or down on his tongue. Without thinking, he slung his legs over his lover's shoulders, wanting to feel more. Qui-Gon's beard brushed against his sensitive skin, and Obi-Wan tugged harder on his hair, mouth falling open in a quiet moan as he felt a tightening in his groin. He'd been on edge since they'd begun this in the kitchen, and he gasped.

“Qui-Gon, I'm close.”

With that in mind, Qui-Gon doubled his efforts. Running the length of his tongue up all the way to the precum at the head of Obi-Wan’s cock and back down again to lap at the folds and dipped it back inside. One hand clutched roughly at the thigh by his head, probably leaving bruises, although that was an afterthought for him at the moment. His whole world had boiled down to nothing but Obi-Wan and his pleasure. 

Obi-Wan didn’t have time to warn Qui-Gon before he came. As soon as that slick tongue slipped inside him again, all he could focus on was his balls tightening and an intense pressure in his gut before he tipped over the edge with a loud cry. The pleasure nearly overwhelmed him, and he was distantly aware that he had come twice, at the same time. He lay there, dazed and panting, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to remember how to move.

Qui-Gon had sensed the moment when Obi-Wan would come, but hadn’t quite expected such a...feat. Really, he didn’t know what to expect in this regard but it has never occurred to him that his Padawan could orgasm from each organ on its own.

Or together apparently. 

He felt the way his muscles had clenched around his tongue, and while looking up to watch Obi-Wan’s expression, had seen the young man’s release splatter across his stomach. A beautifully erotic mess he had made. And his Padawan looked thoroughly debauched. 

“Obi-wan,” he called, wondering if the young man had come back down to Coruscant yet with a small smirk on his face. 

Obi-Wan heard someone calling his name, but it sounded far away, like he was under water. He blinked as his surroundings slowly came back into focus. He could feel the cool sheets underneath him, Qui-Gon’s weight on his legs, the cum pooling on his belly and between his thighs. When he managed to lift his head, he saw Qui-Gon looking quite smug, and he flushed, knowing that he must look a sight. 

“Hello there,” he murmured.

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Qui-Gon said, humored greatly by the dazed look which still graced his Padawan’s face. 

He traced tiny soothing circles into the younger man’s thighs for a moment, staring at the unblemished skin as he muttered his wonder.

“I didn’t quite expect you to...cum the way you did,” he said with a slight flush as the image kept replaying in his mind. 

Qui-Gon leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan more softly than he had previously been, surprising himself considering his erection was practically throbbing at this point and he felt entirely uncomfortable in the remainder of his clothes. Running his hands along the skin of Obi-Wan’s stomach, he trailed a finger through the sticky release, bringing a small amount of it to his lips and tasting the young man after pulling away from the kiss.

Obi-Wan groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“That was… Intense,” he finally said, and he peeked through his fingers, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Qui-Gon licking his fingers.

“I imagine so,” Qui-Gon said simply, “and I’d have you sobbing like that all night if permitted.” 

He ground himself against Obi-Wan’s thigh, hissing slightly at the contact. 

“Force, if only you could have seen yourself in that moment. If you saw yourself now...”

He nibbled at Obi-Wan’s collarbone

“You’d understand how badly I want you right now.”

“Force,” Obi-Wan muttered roughly and melted into Qui-Gon's touch. 

Suddenly, he blinked. 

“You haven't come yet.”

“We have all night,” Qui-Gon was quick to assure him, “and I was enjoying watching you fall apart. You were absolutely breathtaking.”

In all honesty, Obi-Wan was still confused as to why Qui-Gon even wanted him in the first place. He was only a Padawan, with little sexual experience, and he didn’t think he was that attractive. He felt awkward, much like he had during his teenage years, despite assurances that he would grow out of that stage. But Qui-Gon had chosen him, and if finding out that Obi-Wan had a penis and a vagina didn’t give him second thoughts, then perhaps nothing would.

“You can have me,” Obi-Wan said with a shy smile as he twirled strands of long hair around his finger and tugged lightly. 

“I won’t say no. I love you, Qui-Gon, and I want to have sex with you.” 

Despite enjoying the teeth on his collarbone, Obi-Wan cupped Qui-Gon’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment, then dragged one hand down to Qui-Gon’s erection. 

He rested their foreheads together, licked his lips, and whispered, “I want you inside of me.”

Releasing a shaky breath, Qui-Gon nodded as and almost electric feeling ran down his spine. He thought about asking him again, but was somehow able to sense Obi-Wan’s certainty. A slight laugh left his lips at the absurdity of the question that ran through his mind. 

“One of these days, you’re going to throw me for a loop with this ‘inside you’ business,” he said with good humour at the situation, “and call me a fool for it.” 

Obi-Wan flushed and bit his lip, peering at his lover through his lashes. 

“Either way is fine,” he managed to say through his embarrassment, “but I wouldn’t mind if you…” 

Here he paused, frustrated, because how was he supposed to politely ask Qui-Gon to fuck his vagina? He thought that maybe he was still a bit self-conscious, even though Qui-Gon had literally had his tongue inside there, and he knew that he had to become fully confident. He swallowed, unable to look at Qui-Gon, and said quietly. 

“My vagina.”

Qui-Gon nodded, but remained silent. Despite what he had previously been doing, the thought of being able to have Obi-Wan in this manner hadn’t quite gone through his mind. It was still new, strange, but he had welcomed it as it was Obi-Wan. 

“I love you,” he murmured as he took his length in his hand and lined himself up with the younger man’s body. 

Would it hurt slightly, as it sometimes did for girls who were new to sex? It was hard to say. He wasn’t certain to what length Obi-Wan’s anatomy in this regard was truly female. Slowly, he eased himself inside. Groaning softly at the tight heat which enveloped his cock. Resisting the urge to rush into the willing body. 

Obi-Wan gasped, head falling back, and willed himself to relax. There was slight discomfort, but he knew, or rather he hoped, that it would fade as he adjusted. He looked down at Qui-Gon, and for a moment, he could only stare at the picture he made - long hair mussed and tangled, eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat on his body. Lifting a trembling hand, Obi-Wan caressed Qui-Gon’s jaw, running a thumb over his lips. He was in awe at this moment, hardly able to believe that this was happening, that he and Qui-Gon were actually having sex. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, vision blurred by tears that he rapidly blinked away.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, a bit delayed, but he supposed that Qui-Gon would forgive him, what with all of the different sensations that he was experiencing.

Qui-Gon continued to slide in carefully, whispering sweet nothings to Obi-Wan as his face fell in the space between his neck and shoulders once he had completed his journey inside the willing body. 

“Fuck,” he groaned out the word which he had lectured Obi-Wan’s use of earlier, and began to move slowly in and out of his Padawan. 

His body feeling as though it could light on fire at any given moment. Gradually, his pace picked up when Obi-Wan showed no sign of discomfort, and instead showed that he was rather enjoying the sensation. Capturing the Padawan’s lips with his own, Qui-Gon lost what little self control that he had managed to hold on to throughout this whole experience, almost slamming into the willing body below him. 

Obi-Wan moaned into Qui-Gon’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around his waist, finally managing to match the rhythm that Qui-Gon had set. His fingernails dug into the soft skin of Qui-Gon’s shoulders, the pleasantness of his lover’s cock moving inside of him cascading through his body.

“Qui-Gon,” he panted, scraping his fingers up Qui-Gon’s neck to twist in his hair. 

“Force, you feel… amazing.” 

At this point, he was beyond caring how he sounded, no longer feeling embarrassment as he arched up to suck a mark on Qui-Gon’s neck.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon's voice sounded broken as he whimpered out the only word he swore he could remember. 

Losing himself further and further as he continued to sink into the body below him. But he knew he couldn’t last much longer. His steady rhythm became erratic, and his pulse was roaring in his ears at this point. Reaching down between their bodies, he took a firm hold onto Obi-Wan’s shaft, pumping with no sense of time with his current pace. Just wanting to bring the other back over the edge as he himself tumbled into oblivion. With a choked moan, he came. Gasping for air as he continued to stroke his Padawan in the hopes that he would follow him. 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the wet warmth inside of him, Qui-Gon's cock pulsing, and he came for the second -or fourth, he idly wondered - time that night. His breathing was harsh and uneven, and he clung tightly to his lover, burying his face in his neck. He felt sated, whole, like his life was complete. An entirely juvenile way of thinking, he knew, but in that moment, it felt right, and he was content to bask in the quiet that followed their intense coupling.

Qui-Gon tried to slow his breathing, to come down from the high and regain his control, but found that it was rather difficult as he moved and slipped out from Obi-Wan’s body. Reaching for Obi-Wan and holding him close, he savored the warmth the younger man created. 

Once his breathing has a semblance of normalcy, he muttered, “We should probably clean up.” 

He felt sticky himself and couldn’t imagine how Obi-Wan felt after the whole experience. 

Obi-Wan hummed but made no effort to move. He didn't think he could move. 

“Jus' a few more minutes?” He asked drowsily, curling up beside him and resting his head on his chest.

Chuckling quietly, Qui-Gon allowed for Obi-Wan to lay there, sensing his Padawan’s thought about not being able to move now that he had regained some of his command over himself and the Force. He stroked his hand down Obi-Wan’s back, feeling the muscles relax under his touch and felt Obi-Wan’s breathing gradually become more steady. 

“You're going to regret falling asleep when you wake up a mess,” he chided humorously, chuckling when Obi-Wan huffed in protest.

Obi-Wan groaned but knew that Qui-Gon was right. He sat up, stretching slowly and savoring every little twinge of his body, unused to certain activities. He grinned down at Qui-Gon and poked the mark on his neck. 

“Are you coming to clean up, too?”

“Yes,” he said a bit defiantly, but his voice was laced with humour.

“I was merely waiting for a pile of bones to be removed from on top of my body,” he said while removing himself from the bed, and as he stood, he fluffed the top of Obi-Wan’s hair with a large hand in an attempt to annoy his apprentice a little. 

With a smile, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Obi-Wan’s cheek before stepping ahead into the fresher. 

Grinning, Obi-Wan followed, gaze sliding down to sneakily watch Qui-Gon’s ass. He bit his lip, suddenly aware that he hadn’t actually taken the time to thoroughly explore his Master’s body, and figured that he would have to rectify the situation at some point later in the near future. He was exhausted, and he honestly wasn’t certain if he could come again. As it was, orgasming four times in a short amount of time was more than he was used to, and he felt like he could sleep for the next day. Smothering a yawn with his hand, he shuffled to a stop next to Qui-Gon, then glanced down at himself in surprised horror when he felt something slowly trickling down his thigh. 

“Oh,” he murmured, flushing bright red as he noticed semen there. 

Curiously, he gathered some on his finger and brought it to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste. He frowned, not sure if he liked the taste and texture, and absentmindedly wiped his finger on his stomach, next to his own semen.

“You’re going to kill me doing things like that,” Qui-Gon said with a flush.

Qui-Gon chuckled a bit at Obi-Wan’s less than pleased reaction.

“And it's for this kind of reason we should clean up prior to sleeping,” 

The amusement never left his tone of voice as he programmed the fresher to use actual hot water. Sonics were nice in a pinch, but the hot water would allow Obi-Wan and his muscles to relax after their activities as well as clean then properly. 

Qui-Gon stepped in first once he had felt the temperature was right, and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand to have him follow him inside only a moment later. 

Obi-Wan, caught off guard, stumbled into Qui-Gon and braced his hands on Qui-Gon’s chest to steady himself. He grinned sheepishly, allowing his fingertips to trace a path around one of his nipples. 

“I guess I need to work more on focusing through distractions.”

An amused smirk graced Qui-Gon’s face, and although the touch felt good, he doubted he could go another round so soon.

“It’s a hard lesson,” he started, sounding as though he normally did when lecturing Obi-Wan.

“One that I’ve been tested on for the last few years.” 

Obi-Wan looked up in dismay. 

“Please tell me that you aren't using this as a teaching moment when we're currently naked and in the shower together.” 

While Obi-Wan knew that they were still Master and Padawan, he'd hoped that they could leave those titles behind and just be equal lovers in the bedroom, and bathroom, apparently.

Qui-Gon chuckled a bit, moving some of his wet hair out of his face. 

“I was making a joke. I’ve been distracted for years. At least since you’ve reached the age of majority. I suppose my humour still requires some work.” 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan relaxed for a second, supposing that he was just wound tight because otherwise he would have caught the humor, before blinking. 

“You've wanted me for four years?”

“Yes, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said while beginning to wash himself and pulling Obi-Wan into the shower spray.

“Despite what you may think, you’re a good looking man and charismatic. Your sarcasm can be a bit much and you find humor in strange places, but I’ve seen worse,” he chortled a bit. 

Obi-Wan took the hint and began to wash himself, taking extra care with his stomach and between his thighs as he pondered Qui-Gon's words. Good looking? Charismatic? While he knew that his Master wouldn't lie, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if he was just biased. 

He sniffed, trying to fight back a grin as he teased, “You said yourself your humor needs work, so how can you say that I find humor in strange places, when for all you know, everyone else thinks that my humor is perfectly fine.”

“My humor needs work around you. I have no trouble using humour within my negotiations,” Qui-Gon said, giving Obi-Wan’s ass a slight slap and training his face to appear neutral as his Padawan gave him yet again another indignant look. 

“Really, Master?” Obi-Wan sighed, rolling his eyes as he pressed a hand to where Qui-Gon had slapped him.

It hadn't hurt, only startled him a bit because he hadn't been expecting it. Although Obi-Wan was coming to realize that Qui-Gon did plenty of things he wasn't expecting. His face reddened as he thought of Qui-Gon's tongue inside of him, and he quickly turned into the hot spray, hoping that that would cover up his blush. His tongue had been warm and wet, and Obi-Wan bit down hard on his lower lip to hide the smirk caused by a sudden thought.

“Definitely going to be a lesson on stronger shielding today,” Qui-Gon smirked as Obi-Wan hid under the spray of water, “though I think your expressions may still betray you.” 

Although he teased his Apprentice now, it was an important lesson that he had to teach and soon. He was certain that Obi-Wan didn’t want the whole temple to know of their relationship, or of his secret just because of a fleeting thought which crossed his mind. 

“I’ll give you some time to gather yourself back together, and then it is imperative to begin today,” he said with finality and without hesitation. 

There were certain dynamics that would not be changed, even in the privacy of their quarters. It made Qui-Gon feel like there was an uneven exchange of power due to his position as Master, which was why he had let Obi-Wan call the shots for their love making. And he’d continue to do so until they’d established a better dynamic with this uneven balance of power. 

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan mumbled. 

He'd hoped to be able to spend some time curled up with Qui-Gon, but his Master was right. Obi-Wan did need better shielding, and the sooner he started working at it, the better. An impish smirk played at his lips, and he couldn't resist speaking what had been on his mind earlier. 

“Well, Master, now I know what else your mouth is good for aside from negotiations.”

“And I can think of better things yours could be put to use for beyond sardonic comments,” Qui-Gon countered with a smirk that could be described as wicked. 

He finished washing up, and stepped out of the fresher shortly after to dress, leaving Obi-Wan behind for the moment, knowing full well that the younger man would finish up shortly. He took a brief moment to centre himself so that he could teach effectively and kneeled down on the ground, despite some slight protesting from his knees to meditate while Obi-Wan took some time to gather himself. 

Obi-Wan ended up sputtering at Qui-Gon's words and took a few minutes longer to compose himself. He knew instinctively that there was a time for their banter as lovers and a time to be Master and Padawan. Right now, it was the latter that they needed to be. He quietly finished up, dressing and braiding his hair. When he was finished, he scrutinized his appearance in the mirror. He looked like the same old Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he wondered if anyone would be able to notice that there was a difference to him. With a sigh, he straightened his posture and headed to where Qui-Gon was, slipping beside him and kneeling, the picture of a perfect Padawan.

A small smile crossed Qui-Gon’s face when he sensed Obi-Wan joining him. 

“Are you ready to begin? Or do you require a bit more time?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. Obi-Wan had always taken his lessons seriously and wasn’t just the image of a perfect Padawan but often the definition of one. 

Qui-Gon went through the basics of shielding once more with Obi-Wan, but this time had him focus more on the personal. The thoughts which normally wouldn’t matter such as ‘I’m going home,’ could now have more meanings which could be picked up on. He had Obi-Wan focus on the smaller thoughts which could run through the subconscious as well as being aware enough the shield more in general if he felt a less than appropriate thought crossed his mind. In typical Obi-Wan fashion, he understood the lesson quickly and without much difficulty. Though it would just be a matter of being mindful which would require some practice, however he was confident in his Padawan’s abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sorry about the long wait. Real life hit. Covid hit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Probably should have mentioned this before, but periods are mentioned in this chapter.

Being in the Council room was always intimidating for Obi-Wan. When he’d been an Initiate, it had never been a good thing to be called here, since he was often in trouble. As a Padawan, the fear had lessened a little as the room was now a place where he and Qui-Gon received missions, but now…

Now it was terrifying for an even more personal reason. What if the shielding techniques that he and Qui-Gon had worked on tirelessly for the past two tens failed, and the Council became aware of his new relationship with his Master?

Obi-Wan, hands folded serenely inside of the long sleeves of his robe, carefully pinched his arm to focus himself back on the moment. There was no use worrying about something that likely would not happen. Qui-Gon had said that his shielding was excellent, and Obi-Wan was even able to hide things from Qui-Gon. If Qui-Gon, who knew Obi-Wan better than the Council, couldn’t even sense thoughts from him, then certainly the Council wouldn’t be able to.

That thought firmly in mind, Obi-Wan stood up straighter, ready to hear what the Council had to say about Stewjon.

Mace Windu spoke first, as was usual for the Council, “The Council has attempted to contact Stewjon in regards to our records,” he began, and folded his hands in front of him while leaning forward, “It is strange for they originally said our records of their population were correct until we asked about the low female birth rate. The leaders then backtracked and began saying the records may be outdated and that Stewjon has been doing well.” 

“And do you believe that?” Qui-Gon asked calmly, and still kept a mental eye on Obi-Wan’s shielding. So far, the man had done wonderfully, but he knew that hearing about his home planet could potentially cause problems. 

“Not for a second,” Windu replied. 

“Their backtracking is suspicious,” Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

“They did send updated records, which showed a higher number of female births, nearly the same as the males.” Mace held up a datapad and frowned at it. “However, we believe those to have been falsified.”

“I just don’t understand why Stewjon would lie if something were seriously wrong,” Obi-Wan burst out, stepping forward, fists clenched at his sides. “Don’t they realize that if they asked for aid, we would help them?”

Mace turned a cool disapproving gaze to Obi-Wan. “I understand that you were born on Stewjon, _Padawan_ Kenobi, but if you can’t control yourself, then you’ll be dismissed, and we’ll continue this discussion with _Masters_ only.”

Chagrined, Obi-Wan’s face flushed hot, and he bowed, murmuring an apology before stepping back to his place behind Qui-Gon. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he willed them not to fall. He didn’t need to embarrass Qui-Gon again in less than a minute.

“I’m with Obi-Wan on this one,” Qui-Gon said stepping forward, “Why lie and potentially falsify records unless they were doing something which the Republic were against. That would be one of the only reasons I could think of as to why they wouldn’t request aid of some sort. That or pride. Either way, if it is not a matter where Jedi are concerned normally, it is still a matter where the Republic is concerned, and do the Jedi not serve the Republic over the Will of the Force these days?”

Obi-Wan nearly bit through his lip as he struggled to contain a laugh. As much as it occasionally irked him how often Qui-Gon argued with the Council, there were a few times when it entertained Obi-Wan to no end. This was one of those times, and yes, perhaps it did have something to do with the fact that he’d been scolded by Master Windu only to have Qui-Gon stand beside him. It was satisfying to know that Qui-Gon would take his side.

Mace pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes closed before heaving a giant sigh. It was obvious that he was waiting for patience so that he could speak calmly. “Yes, Master Jinn, we do also serve the Republic, but this is a matter with which we must tread lightly. Even if the Jedi were to act on the behalf of the Republic, Stewjon could file a formal complaint against the Order. We can’t rush into this. We need to proceed carefully.”

Qui-Gon knew he had stepped on a particular toe now that Mace was pinching the bridge of his nose. A sure fire way of knowing he had gotten under the master’s skin. 

“Filing a complaint requires an investigation. Which they’ve already made it clear they don’t want anyone not from Stewjon landing. Either way, they will be displeased. Whether it turns out they’re hiding something or not, they’ve attracted attention and they’re going to have to deal with the consequences at some point,” he said calmly, but there was a slight jab in his tone. The Council had been meddling in affairs for a long time that had nothing to do with the force and all to do with the Republic. And he would use that against them if it meant learning what he needed and going where the Force was directing him. 

“Either way, relations with Stewjon will be soured regardless of the actual situation and they’ve put themselves into it.”

“You and Padawan Kenobi will not be given this mission. You understand this, right? You’re both too close to this to be impartial,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan wanted to protest. It was his home planet, after all, not to mention that if all the males were born with male and female genitalia, it would soon be widespread around the Temple. The thought made him feel sick, and he cast a desperate plea towards Qui-Gon through their bond, panic welling up inside of him despite his attempts to calm himself. /Master, please, you have to convince him to let us handle it. Otherwise, I could become a laughing stock among the Jedi./

“And who else would you send?” Qui-Gon protested. He would have without having heard Obi-Wan’s silent plea considering that the Council would have no one better. 

“They will not accept anyone who isn’t from Stewjon to enter and unless there’s another Padawan, Knight or Master from the planet, then it will just further ruin relations with them,” he stepped forward, as if to emphasise his point, “and Stewjon isn’t a popular planet for Force sensitives, so by all means, if you’ve a better negotiator and a person from the planet itself, then I think that this mission is suited for us just fine.” 

Mace’s face darkened into a frown at Qui-Gon’s continued defiance, and he went to comment before being cut off. 

“Something personal with Stewjon as well you have, Qui-Gon?” Yoda spoke up for the first time in their meeting. The diminutive master always has a knack for not speaking up until the last moment. His ears were alert, as if there was something he already knew. 

“I find their actions suspicious. Obi-Wan’s own concerns are of course reflected in my own, as he is my Padawan. But I am capable of separating his own issues and the ones which are presented just fine. I think this would also be a great opportunity for Obi-Wan to learn this separation of concern for one's own reasons and looking at problems and facts from an unbiased point,” he argued further, but found some irony in his own statement. 

Here he was trying to get to Stewjon to uncover whatever mysteries were held there, but the reason he had come to this knowledge was through his own selfish means and reasons. 

“Master Jinn does have a point,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “Stewjon will already be displeased that we are investigating further. It might appease them if Padawan Kenobi was assigned. They may see it as a fellow Stewjonian who is concerned for the planet of his birth.”

Obi-Wan sent him a grateful smile, and Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded back. It was nice to know that there were Masters on the Council who were also on their side.

Qui-Gon watched the subtle look of exasperation pass over Mace’s face. Hearing that Qui-Gon had a valid point to counter his own with, coupled with the tough matter at hand always managed to annoy him and wasn’t always easy to release into the Force. 

“If there is nothing further for us to discuss,” Qui-Gon started again but dropped off. He knew when he had antagonised the Council and when to back off (most of the time). It was time to let them come to the decision of when they’d be leaving for Stewjon. 

Mace glanced around the room, waiting to see if anyone had an objection. “Very well. Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, you will travel to Stewjon in one month to ascertain the situation. In the meantime, you’re assigned to Nakadia. Their princess is ascending to the throne, and there have been rumors of an attack that will occur at the coronation. You will go to make sure that the coronation proceeds as planned. Complete information regarding this mission will be sent to your datapads. Dismissed.”

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully, glancing towards Qui-Gon, who he could tell was a bit miffed that they had to wait a month to visit Stewjon. At least, he mused, Master Windu had consented to give them the mission. Hot tears again stung his eyes at the thought of a different Jedi learning his secret, and he growled lowly in frustration at how widespread his emotions were. He just wanted to be back in his quarters where he could relax and not have to worry about being the obedient Padawan.

Qui-Gon bowed as well, though not at the same angle as his Padawan. A small smirk was present on his face. Another battle with the council and another reason why he had been called the best negotiator. He allowed for a small moment of pride, before sending it back off to the Force and bringing his attention back to Obi-Wan. 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon asked after they were out of earshot from the Council. “One month will pass by sooner than you know,” he offered. Having sensed Obi-Wan’s emotions. The younger man has done wonderfully hiding them from the Council, but Qui-Gon would always have a slight advantage. He placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “they didn’t notice by the way, I’m just better at reading you.” 

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said, enjoying the simple touch on his shoulder. If they were alone in their quarters, he would have turned his head to brush his lips against the older man’s fingers, but they were still in public. Anyone could walk by and see, and that could spell disaster. “I suppose I’m still apprehensive about others finding out. I know that chances are low that the Jedi will make a big deal of it, but that doesn’t help completely allay the fear.”

“I’d say now might be time for that ‘we are crude matter’ lecture that Yoda favours,” he said with a slight tease, but reigned in what Obi-Wan often called a poor sense of humour. “As I’ve stated, there are many strange and wonderful things that exist in this galaxy that we simply don’t know about yet. I’d take some comfort in that. But if the time comes when the temple figures things, one way or another, you’ll be ready,” he gave the shoulder a firm squeeze and sent comfort over the training bond. 

Obi-Wan nodded but said nothing more until they were inside their quarters. He turned to face Qui-Gon and paused for a moment, carefully weighing his next words. “Master,” he said, setting the tone right away from his first word, indicating that this was to be a professional talk instead of an intimate one, “I think it might be wise for us to discuss what is proper and improper behavior on our missions. I realize that we’ve been on missions since confessing our feelings, but we had not reached the level of intimacy that we have now.”

Qui-Gon nodded as he heard the serious tone which his Apprentice had adopted, “What do you propose?” He asked. “I think there’s no question that I’ve allowed you the freedom to dictate what you’re comfortable with and are not, and I’m more than happy to continue to do so,” he began, though there was the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. There was that nagging feeling that perhaps it would be harder to avoid the intimacy now that it had happened. Because he had a taste of it.

“Touching each other unnecessarily in public should be nonexistent,” Obi-Wan thought aloud, privately pleased that Qui-Gon didn’t want to exclude all intimacy on missions, “and even in the quarters that we’re provided, we should be careful since we never know when our assistance will be needed.”

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, “Too true,” he said while seating himself on the simple, but comfortable couch within their quarters. “I’d like to say if we’ve appropriate quarters and no fear of rooms being bugged, I’d like to keep some level of intimacy while in private. But of course to all others we must remain Jedi.” He felt like he was telling himself that more than Obi-Wan.

“If you can will away the constant shade of red your face seems to favour, we could get away with some intimacy even while on duty as it were,” he teased at Obi-Wan’s expense and chided himself for truly becoming a dirty old man now that his long years of celibacy was over. Even if it was unintentional. 

True to Qui-Gon’s words, Obi-Wan could feel his face heating up, but instead of teasing back as he normally would, he found himself scowling instead. “My apologies for being unable to control it,” he snapped, “but this is all new to me, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I’m sorry,” Qui-Gon said quickly, not expecting the sudden change in Obi-Wan’s demeanour from his teasing. “It was merely a jest. I apologise for offending you,” he cleared his throat, uncertain of exactly what had set off his Padawan. He knew the young man could be fiery, but generally he was mild mannered. 

Shoulders slumping, Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m sorry,” he murmured heavily as he sat down next to Qui-Gon. “I didn’t - I know you were only teasing. I don’t know why I lashed out. Maybe I’m more stressed about the whole Stewjon mission than I realize, and I’m taking it out on you.”

Placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze, Qui-Gon managed a smile. “Perhaps having a bit of time before Stewjon isn’t a bad thing?” He offered, putting the idea of meditating on the matter to Obi-Wan without saying it quite so directly. “I think a bit of time may be better for you than you realise. But I know you also have your own discoveries you wish to make.” 

“Meditating would probably be the best thing. This may be a topic I will have to continually meditate about,” Obi-Wan admitted. He shifted position until he was on his back, head resting on Qui-Gon’s lap, and called his datapad to his hand with the Force. “According to the information here, our shuttle leaves at 6 tomorrow morning.”

“I must agree with you on meditation, Padawan. You’re a bit too on edge. And I don’t want you to feel that way around me. I understand others, but there’s nothing I would do to purposefully make you uncomfortable and or unhappy,” he said, squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulder and placing a small kiss on the younger man’s cheek. “I suppose we might have to call it a somewhat early night then,” Qui-Gon said with regard to the early flight time. “Did you see anything in particular that seemed important while scrolling through?” Qui-Gon was always thorough when he went through his own data pads on missions, but Obi-Wan seemed to have a talent for finding the most important things right off the top instead of having to study the data for hours. Though he sometimes missed more basic information as a result it seemed. 

Obi-Wan hummed as he scrolled through the information. “It says here that the princess has an older half-brother who is claiming that he is the rightful heir to the throne. Apparently, the king is known for his many affairs, most of which occurred before the princess was born. The brother and his friends are the ones who are threatening to attack on coronation day.” Frowning, he set the datapad on his stomach and glanced up at Qui-Gon. “This may not be as simple as the Council thinks. We should go through their laws and see if the brother is eligible for the throne, or if the king is merely denying him because he was not the son of the queen.”

“I wonder how public the affairs were?” Qui-Gon asked himself more than Obi-Wan, feeling that might have something to do with the situation as well, but at this point the publicity wouldn’t matter quite as much now that so much time had passed. 

“I think it would be a good idea to check the laws, as well as checking on if any of his other affairs resulted in children. There’s also the possibility that the queen wants nothing to with what she considers an illegitimate child,” he cautioned, stroking his beard slightly as he moved his way into their kitchen area to prepare some tea. Usually Obi-Wan and him would toss ideas about while preparing and drinking the tea, and within that time span, have come up with a relatively sound plan. Part of working so well with each other, he supposed was how quickly and efficiently they could work. Though there was a part of Qui-Gon that was a bit distracted as a glimmer of memory always passed through him now as he walked through the kitchen and he wondered if the effect would dim with time. 

Obi-Wan huffed, displeased with having lost his new favorite pillow which was Qui-Gon’s lap, and sat up, turning around to face the kitchen so they could still talk. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut, eyes roving over Qui-Gon’s profile, and he swallowed hard. _Be professional,_ he told himself sternly, _you’re discussing a mission, so there’s no time for ogling him and daydreaming about sex._

“Another possibility,” Obi-Wan finally said, “is that the affair was before he married the queen. Perhaps this is a new development, and she’s pissed about it. Or the brother is lying, and he is not the king’s son.”

Qui-Gon nodded as he went through the process of making the tea, “It’s a sound possibility, I would gather. Do we know what year the king and queen married and how old the brother is?” He questioned. “If it is not in the datapad,” he added, for he wouldn’t just have his Padawan do all the work, “then I shall look into it during transport. I imagine we’ll have more than enough time to figure out details such as that.” But even to himself, that sounded strange. Normally they’d just go through with all these details here and now, but Qui-Gon supposed that this had something to do with the recent change in dynamic their relationship had gone through. 

“Do we know if the coronation ceremony is going to be in close quarters, or in a wide open area. That will certainly affect how they plan to assassinate the princess as well as our protecting of her?” Qui-Gon asked, as he finished steeping the tea and began pouring it in cups for the two of them. Indeed, their timing in this matter seemed rushed. 

“The year of their wedding is not listed here, likely because it was deemed unimportant to the mission. The brother is thirty-one, and the princess is twenty-one,” Obi-Wan read. “A ten year difference. So perhaps the king wasn’t married. But then again, they could have been married and just either waited a long time to have children, or they struggled to have children. As for the location of the ceremony, it’s always decided the night before the coronation. They believe it lessens the chance of an attack since there’s less time to plan.” He frowned. “The reverse is true, as well.”

“Of course,” Qui-Gon sighed at not knowing yet another event location in his long career that would no doubt be a pain in his neck when it came time to the actual mission. “Does the queen have any other children with the king? If they were having difficulty conceiving their daughter, I can’t imagine them having many children. I’ll see if I can find a wedding date during transport,” he said after a brief pause to hand Obi-Wan his tea and take a sip of the hot beverage himself and chidded himself for bringing up the transport yet again. 

Perhaps it's because we spoke of being less intimate while on missions and here we are about to go on a mission, Qui-Gon thought to himself while taking another sip of the tea. Perhaps he’d have to centre himself before leaving as well. 

Obi-Wan studied Qui-Gon quietly, brow lightly furrowed. “Is everything okay? You're usually much more involved in planning than you have been tonight, and you've even mentioned twice now about doing research while traveling. That's not like you at all.” He tilted his head then set his cup aside and shifted to face his Master. “Is it because we've become accustomed to a certain amount of intimacy, and now we'll need to be watchful with how much we show?”

A small chuckle escaped from his lips. “It would appear so,” he applauded his Padawan’s observance while he hadn’t made the connection himself. “Perhaps I’m hoping to buy myself some time with you prior to leaving.” This was said with a half hearted smirk, but he felt like he was skirting responsibly right now. “I’ll meditate on it later, I already know it’s not very becoming of a Jedi. But you’re quite irresistible.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, flushing, and murmured, “I was trying to rush through the planning so we could spend some together. I suppose we had the same thought, but different ways to accomplish it. Even if we knew the wedding date now, we still wouldn't be able to reach a conclusion. There are too many unknowns, and without talking to the people involved, we are at a stalemate.”

A tiny smirk playing on his lips, Obi-Wan scooted closer to Qui-Gon and whispered, “That being said, I do believe we have discussed everything we possibly can right now.”

“I’ve taught you well with your negotiations,” Qui-Gon teased with a slight smile, ruffling the other’s short hair. “Do you have anything else you wish to discuss regarding ourselves and our spare time? Have you come to a decision of how our time should be used?” He taunted a bit as it felt like Obi-Wan’s good mood had returned. 

The smirk was a full-blown grin by now, and Obi-Wan reached over to tug lightly on a lock of long hair. “I'm sure that if I think _long_ and _hard_ about it, something will _come up.”_

Qui-Gon just about snorted, a truly undignified response for a Jedi. “I suppose I had that one coming,” he snickered as he reached for the Padawan braid and gave a sharp tug as well, just mimicking the younger man. “But do enlighten me should you come up with something, otherwise I might have to step in.” He stood up, towering over Obi-Wan for a moment before kissing him firmly on the lips, just enough to fuel the fire but nothing more. 

“This is good,” Obi-Wan said breathlessly, “but maybe less clothing and more horizontal.” He surged up and caught Qui-Gon by the belt, their gazes locked as he slowly removed the belt. “How's that for an idea?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” he muttered, feeling the fleeting fingers on his waist while Obi-Wan removed his belt. Once removed, he tugged on the small braid again, hard enough that Obi-Wan would stand up, and dragged him by that braid to their shared room. 

Once they had passed the door, Qui-Gon gave the younger man a slight shove, pushing him against the wall before pinning the smaller man with his body and kissing him deeply for a moment before leaning down to nibble at his chin and neck. 

Obi-Wan was startled by the push, though the shock quickly, and surprisingly, bled into arousal. He'd never thought that he would be turned on by being shoved against a wall, but apparently it happened. He filed that away to think about later on, instead focusing on the teeth and tongue on his skin. Pushing his fingers into Qui-Gon's hair, he twirled the strands tightly around his fingers, preventing Qui-Gon from moving away from Obi-Wan's jaw. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he moaned as he tilted his head.

Qui-Gon would never grow tired of those fingers carding through his hair, and a contented sigh left him. He continued nibbling on the flesh beneath his lips, and ran his tongue down the cleft in Obi-Wan’s chin and feeling the slight stubble that had grown there and that he knew his Padawan would deal with at a later time. 

Qui-Gon pulled his head somewhat free from the younger man’s grasp, and continued nipping at his neck after he had exposed it more, sucking on the flesh and bringing the blood to the surface. Not enough to be entirely noticeable while on the mission, but just enough to mark Obi-Wan for the night. 

Hands sliding from Qui-Gon's hair to his tunic, Obi-Wan slid them under the material. It never ceased to amaze him the strength that Qui-Gon had, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have Qui-Gon hold him up against the wall. Shivering at the desire that the thought evoked, Obi-Wan turned his head, seeking Qui-Gon's mouth, and hitched one leg around his Master's thigh.

Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan’s mouth eagerly, releasing a deep breath through his nose as he not only felt strong hands sliding against his shoulders and chest, but as a slim leg wrapped around him. Maybe they’d be a bit less horizontal than Obi-Wan had first thought, crossed through Qui-Gon’s mind, and he did little in the way of shielding the thought as one hand slid further down to Obi-Wan’s thigh and hoisting it around his hip while his other hand helped prop the younger man up just enough that he would have to wrap himself around Qui-Gon unless he wanted to slide down the wall. Not that Qui-Gon would let that happen as he pressed himself closer to the younger man, grinding and groaning down the kiss. 

Immediately, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's waist, hooking his ankles together to help support himself. He'd never given sex against a wall much thought until now, and apparently Qui-Gon wanted the same. He pulled back slightly to nip at Qui-Gon's bottom lip before sweeping his tongue across the small bite. He could feel his lover's erection against his own, and he rolled his hips, chasing the sweet friction that he wanted. “Qui-Gon,” he panted into his mouth, “more, _please._ ”

“My, my, you are impatient,” Qui-Gon teased him, nipping hard enough at Obi-Wan’s bottom lip to make him jump a bit. “I suppose since it is possible for you to orgasm from either sex, arousal works the same way,” he muttered, plunging his tongue in the younger man’s mouth and plundering it for a time before pulling back for breath and to admire the blissed out look on Obi-Wan’s face. “That might explain how you go from being so dignified to a beautiful mess in my arms.” He nipped at his Padawan’s ear, running his tongue along the outer shell and pulling on the lobe with his teeth as he ground his own erection against the other, pressing him further into the wall with a groan. 

Obi-Wan's nails dug crescents into Qui-Gon's shoulders, and he shivered once more, not caring that he was blushing from his lover's teasing. He felt like he might explode, the pleasure double for him than it was for a normal human. His right hand slid lower, thumb finding and rubbing over a nipple, and he leaned forward to press kisses to Qui-Gon's face, the bristly beard not bothering him in the slightest.

Qui-Gon pressed into the touch, moaning his delight softly. His hands which were at Obi-Wan’s waist slid down into the waistband of his leggings after finding it through the many layers of robes and pushing it down as far as he was able given the current wall situation. “I wonder,” he started with a growl, “since you can orgasm at the same time, I wonder if you can independently as well.” His hand reached between them as best as he was able, wrapping his large hand around the younger man’s cock. “I wonder if I really could have you screaming all day and night if I timed everything correctly.” The thought alone aroused him more than he felt it should. Never would he have guessed that such a random and strange affliction to a human would be such a pleasure to him. “It’s like you’re made for me,” he muttered, lost in his own world of hazy lust, “so beautiful, and you give me the best of both worlds.”

Obi-Wan whined, tossing his head back, toes curling. Qui-Gon's touch and words were arousing, and he shivered at the thought of Qui-Gon pleasuring him, wringing orgasm after orgasm from him until all he could remember was Qui-Gon's name.

“A full day in bed with you,” Obi-Wan's breath hitched as Qui-Gon's thumb pressed against a sensitive spot under the head of his cock, “sounds amazing.”

“So responsive,” he muttered, moving his hands to Obi-Wan’s ass to support him as Qui-Gon finally removed from the wall. He stepped over to the bed, taking a seat with Obi-Wan still in his lap and with the two of them properly seated, the Jedi Master began pushing away the layers of beige robes. Leaving them piled around Obi-Wan’s waist where the belt and sash held it there before clumsily removing that and tossing it to the ground while his mouth worried Obi-Wan’s collarbone. 

Obi-Wan arched, grinding down on Qui-Gon, before taking Qui-Gon’s face in his hands and kissing him. He trailed both hands down his lover’s neck to his shoulders and pushed, using his body weight and the element of surprise to push him onto his back. He followed him down, still kissing him for a few seconds more, then pulled back. His eyes glinted mischievously as he moved his hips in a slow circle over Qui-Gon’s erection, and he leaned down to nuzzle Qui-Gon’s neck before sucking a mark on the corner of his jaw.

It surprised him when Obi-Wan had pinned him down, but Qui-Gon made no attempt to escape or change the position he was in. Instead he enjoyed the confidence that Obi-wan was displaying and groaned in pleasure as his hips rose to meet the others in an attempt to gain more of the delicious friction. 

Obi-Wan sat up straight just then and tugged at Qui-Gon’s tunics. “Take them off,” he said and helped Qui-Gon remove them before tossing them to the floor. He rested his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders, then trailed them down and back up his arms before traveling to his chest. His fingertips carefully traced every scar, remembering where he’d gotten a few of them, and when he got to Qui-Gon’s nipples, he leaned down and took one in his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth over it while rubbing circles around the other one with his free hand.

“Obi-Wan,” he moaned quietly, running blunt fingers through short hair and undoing the tail at the back of his apprentice’s hair. Pulling on it softly towards himself, holding Obi-Wan in place gently. Both intrigued and aroused by Obi-Wan’s persistent behaviour. 

Obi-Wan switched sides, lingering for a few seconds before glancing up at Qui-Gon. His fingers danced gently over Qui-Gon’s sides then over the V of his hips to linger at the waistband of his pants. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue down Qui-Gon’s breastbone to dip into his navel, swirling a few times before following the trail of hair leading to his pants.

He hesitated, uncertain of where to proceed from here. Up until now, he’d managed to fake his bravado, but this was something entirely new. He’d never given anyone a blowjob before, so what if he was absolutely horrible at it? What if he was awkward, and Qui-Gon didn’t come? A hundred other _what if’s_ raced through his head, and the most startling was, _what if he wasn’t ready for this?_ Qui-Gon had already pleasured Obi-Wan with his mouth, so it was only right that Obi-Wan returned the favor.

But no, that _wasn’t_ right. Obi-Wan knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Qui-Gon would stop him unless he was 100% certain that Obi-Wan was comfortable with it. Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was inexperienced, and that it might take him some time to enjoy certain intimate activities. And right now, Obi-Wan could only feel the anxiety beginning to coil itself inside of him, and not the anticipation that he assumed would be present if he were fully committed to sucking Qui-Gon off. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, biting his lip as his gaze slowly traveled up Qui-Gon’s body to meet his eyes, knowing that he would find acceptance but dreading that he might see disappointment instead.

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan intently as he had slid his way down the length of his body, groaning softly until the point where Obi-Wan had stopped and Qui-Gon realised that Obi-Wan’s nerves had gotten the better of him. 

He smiled softly, leaning forward and flipping their positions so that Obi-Wan was under him, picking up where his Apprentice had left off. Running his tongue over a nipple until it was pebbled before turning his head to the other. 

With a careful hand, he took Obi-Wan’s and guided it between his legs and pressed it against the erection straining there. “It’s alright,” he muttered against the younger man’s chest, “You could do nothing to displease me, but don’t be afraid to touch me.” 

Obi-Wan nodded then moved his hands to tug at Qui-Gon’s pants, pushing them lower until he could touch Qui-Gon without any material in the way. He curled his hand around Qui-Gon’s cock, sliding it down to cup his balls in his palm. His free hand wrapped around Qui-Gon’s waist, and he dragged it down to Qui-Gon’s ass, pressing down as he rolled his hips up.

Qui-Gon moaned softly as Obi-Wan’s hand slid down his length. The touch was a bit softer than he would like, as it was more of a tease than anything, but he was pleased nonetheless that he had managed to get Obi-Wan to touch him with some semblance of confidence.

Obi-Wan swept his tongue across Qui-Gon's jaw, licking up to his ear and tugging at the lobe with his teeth. He was slowly figuring out what Qui-Gon liked, which seemed to be a bit rougher than what Obi-Wan had originally thought. With that in mind, he squeezed tighter at Qui-Gon's cock, stroking up and down at a faster pace, watching Qui-Gon's reactions carefully so he would know what to adjust.

“Like that,” he growled out, thrusting slightly into Obi-Wan’s hand. He had felt his Apprentice probing his mind a bit, just a gentle tap to make sure he was doing alright. It was cute, in its own right, but he’d rather Obi-Wan developed more confidence around him. 

Obi-Wan suddenly removed his hand and pushed lightly at Qui-Gon's chest. “Pants off,” he panted, hands flying to his own pants as he began to squirm underneath Qui-Gon in an attempt to take them off.

Qui-Gon sat up for a spell, helping his Padawan in removing his pants hurriedly and sliding them off of his long legs in a less than graceful manner (at least as far as a Jedi master was concerned) as Obi-Wan had commanded. 

Soon, they were both completely naked, and Obi-Wan dragged Qui-Gon back on top of him, closing his eyes as the heavy weight settled on top of him. His nails scraped lightly at his Master's back as he rolled his hips up, a cry escaping as their cocks brushed against each other.

“Qui-Gon, more, please,” he fairly begged, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Now that he had Qui-Gon, he could never get enough of him. He always wanted more, and he wondered if that would fade the longer they were together and having sex wasn't a novelty anymore.

Qui-Gon nodded and began latching his lips onto Obi-Wan's neck and sucking the blood closer to the surface all the while dragging his hand down between his legs and running the pads of his fingers along the erection waiting there. 

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, nails digging into Qui-Gon’s skin. He could feel the slight drag from the callouses on Qui-Gon’s fingers, evidence of hard work and training, and he shivered, realizing that he liked that feeling. It was a surprise, considering how before he’d thought callouses would be too rough against his cock, but he supposed that he would be discovering many things he’d never thought of before now that he had a partner.

One hand reached up to tangle in Qui-Gon’s hair while the other went lower to cup his Master’s balls, rolling them in his fingers before he circled his fingers around Qui-Gon’s cock. Or tried to, at least. It was funny how he’d had Qui-Gon’s cock inside of himself before, yet never really noticed just how thick his erection was. His mouth went dry, and he swallowed hard, thinking about just how much he wanted Qui-Gon to fuck him.

Qui-Gon moaned Obi-Wan’s name softly as the younger man continued to fondle him softly. Wrapping his long finger around the straining erection. Circling a finger around the slit for a moment and smearing the gathering precum. 

A sound resembling a whisper emerged from his lips as his Padawan’s hand wrapped around his cock. He could feel that his fingers couldn’t quite touch around his girth, and that fact somehow turned him on more while he squeezed the weeping erection again before his fingers threatened to move lower, but hadn’t yet, teasing the younger man below him. 

Obi-Wan pressed their lips together before sucking Qui-Gon's lower lip into his mouth, teeth nipping at the soft skin. He arched into Qui-Gon's touch and spread his legs wider, silently asking for his fingers, tongue, cock. At this point, Obi-Wan wasn't particularly picky.

Which made him pause. How had he become this wanton mess of a Padawan in such a short amount of time? Before, he'd always been able to suppress his base urges, but now one touch or look from Qui-Gon was enough to make his knees weak. He carefully filed the thoughts away to meditate on later, probably during their travel. Right now, he wanted to focus on Qui-Gon, which he did by gripping him tighter and circling his thumb around the head.

Again Qui-Gon moaned out his Padawan’s name when he felt the grip against his erection tightening just the way that he liked, and he couldn’t stop his body from bucking into that hand with a low groan that erupted from his chest. His hand had stilled for the moment in his pleasure, but he began pumping the organ in earnest again. The wicked thought of he’d finish Obi-Wan this way first, crossed his mind, quickly followed by, another way next. 

Oh what a strange blessing this had turned out to be, his mind echoed not for the first time. 

Obi-Wan gave a small cry, tossing his head back at the sensations flowing through him. He was so close, would likely last only another minute or two. Qui-Gon’s hand was huge and hot, and his fingers knew just where to press to get a reaction. Obi-Wan felt like he was on fire. His left arm snaked around Qui-Gon’s waist, fingers digging into the small of his back, and his mouth dropped open, and suddenly he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He came, muffling his cry by sinking his teeth into Qui-Gon’s shoulder until he relaxed on the bed, boneless and sated.

“So beautiful, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon muttered while watching the younger man through his orgasm. Stroking him through until the flesh had turned soft. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked off his first two fingers before wiping the rest on the sheets. They’d have to be washed later anyways, Qui-Gon thought, so there was no point in trying to preserve them.  
Dragging his nails down the length of Obi-Wan’s body and leaving red marks in their wake until he had reached the sensitive inner thighs. He spread those creamy legs further, placing a quick kiss to the inner right thigh before running his fingers along the slick folds below his Padawan’s now softened cock. Sliding his fingers inside and out with ease for a few strokes before curling them to find that spot which he hoped would make the younger man cry out his name. 

“Oh, Force,” Obi-Wan gasped out, fingers clutching tightly to the bed sheets as his body arched into the touch. He felt lost in all of the sensations flooding through him. Qui-Gon’s fingers were thick and hot inside of him, and Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed back against the touch. What remained of his coherent thought fled as his lover’s fingers brushed against his spot, he clenched involuntarily around the fingers, and a sharp cry escaped before he could smother it. “ _Qui-Gon!”_

Qui-Gon couldn’t suppress the growl that came deep from within his chest as he watched the younger man writhe beneath him. Removing the fingers he had inside his Apprentice he dragged wet fingers further down to the younger man’s anus. Running the finger along the outside and teasing the flesh. 

“Wait!” Obi-Wan cried out, a hand reaching out to grab Qui-Gon’s wrist, stopping it from moving further down. “Not there. I want you to fuck my vagina. _Please._ ”

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, momentarily confused by his Padawan’s sudden outburst. “As you wish,” he said with a smirk. Pulling Obi-Wan by his hips until his legs rested against his bare thighs. He nudged his erection against the damp skin, but didn’t push forward just yet, rather just teasing his Apprentice. Finding that he savoured the moments when he left the younger man so wanting that his shy demeanour flew out the door. 

Obi-Wan gave a small whine and arched his hips. He could feel Qui-Gon’s cock against him, so close, but not where he wanted it the most. “Qui-Gon,” he said and reached between his legs, fingertips barely brushing against his lover’s cock, “I want you to fuck me, please”

“Language, Padawan,” Qui-Gon teased, though he was certain his voice betrayed his arousal and how Obi-Wan’s begging always seemed to bring it to new heights. He began nipping at the younger man’s neck with a bit less care than was probably wise, likely to leave small bruises in the morning. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care as he continued teasing his Padawan for a few more moments before allowing himself to slide home and groaning at the sound heat surrounding his cock as he slowly began to move. 

Tossing his head back, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, allowing the sensation of being filled to flow through him. He wrapped one arm around Qui-Gon’s waist then slid his hand up to tangle in the long strands of hair at his nape, breath hitching at every thrust. His other hand scratched red lines down Qui-Gon’s back as he attempted to match his movements. His mouth fell open on a groan, and he accidentally pulled Qui-Gon’s hair harder than he meant to.

A low moan rumbled in his chest as Obi-Wan tugged at his hair and he hissed, “yes,” quietly as his pace increased. Pleased that Obi-Wan seemed to be slowly growing more comfortable with touching him, even if it took him driving the other man a bit mad with arousal. 

His own arousal was spiralling out of control, and his own orgasm was threatening to be pulled from him. Lifting Obi-Wan’s legs, he placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to drive himself deeper as he all but slammed into the willing body below him. 

Obi-Wan, panting heavily, could do nothing but hold on, nails digging into Qui-Gon’s skin and leaving crescent shaped marks. He clenched involuntarily around Qui-Gon, crying out his name, as his cock pressed against his spot, and Obi-Wan dragged him down for a messy kiss, tongue sliding across his lips before delving into his mouth.

Removing one of his hands from Obi-Wan’s hip to cradle his head, Qui-Gon accepted the sloppy kiss with vigour. Plundering the sweet mouth as he continued pounding into his Padawan before his own body betrayed him, and he came with a loud groan, halting himself as he shuddered through his release. 

The feeling of wet warmth spilling inside of him triggered Obi-Wan's own orgasm, and he gave a sharp cry, toes curling, back arching, as he clung tightly to Qui-Gon. His body then went limp, and he released a shuddering breath, giving Qui-Gon a lazy smile before brushing their lips together once more.

“We should clean up and go to bed soon,” he said softly. “We do have an early morning.” It took another minute or two, but eventually they both rolled out of bed and headed to the fresher to wash away the sweat and semen. There was no fooling around, just methodical cleaning with clinical touching. Obi-Wan was now thinking about the mission they were undertaking the next day, and he knew that was where Qui-Gon’s thoughts were, as well.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into bed and curled up beside him, determined to enjoy the last night they could spend together so intimately for the next few tens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came too swift for Qui-Gon and although they had left the room in a timely fashion and with time to spare, he couldn’t help but feel rushed. Wishing that there had been a bit more time to spend with Obi-Wan prior to returning to their missions. 

Regardless, there was nothing that could be done about it now as they were standing in the landing bay while their transport shuttle loaded up the last of the supplies that they were delivering to the same planet the Jedi were heading. The ship appeared large enough to provide some comforts, though Qui-Gon didn’t exactly hold high hopes. Although used to less than ideal travel situations, it did not mean he didn’t enjoy a bit of comfort. 

“Ready?” One of the ship’s crew shouted out to the two Jedi. And with a nod, Qui-Gon and his apprentice moved on board for the two day flight. 

Obi-Wan spent the next few hours researching more about Nakadia and its king and queen. He’d come to discover that the king had married the queen seven years before the birth of their daughter, meaning that the son claiming to be the heir had been three. Three other affairs had resulted in children, but they were all younger than the daughter and therefore had no legal claim to the throne. He could not, however, find out if the son was correct in saying that he should be the heir. He would have to wait until they arrived on the planet to look at their laws.

Towards noon, Obi-Wan felt a pain in his stomach, and he frowned, wondering if he was hungry or if he had eaten something the day before that didn’t agree with him now. He pushed the discomfort aside. He had work to do right now. Eating could wait for a bit longer.

While Qui-Gon had let Obi-Wan do a larger half of the research, as the younger man normally did, he had done some of his own looking. But more so into the laws regarding succession. As it turned out, Obi-Wan had completely covered the subject already, as he had stated.

“I think it would be wise,” he said once he caught up with his Padawan, “if we spoke to the leaders about making the rules of succession more clear. I’m proud that I found no flaw in your studies and that you hadn’t missed something, but I foresee this becoming a potential problem for them in the future.”

He placed a platonic hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and gave the young man’s shoulder. Pleased that their turn in relationship and everything that had been revealed about Obi-Wan had not impeded upon his ability to perform as a Jedi. “Have you found anything new, or have we exhausted our sources?” he said with a slight chuckle.

“I may have exhausted our sources,” Obi-Wan said apologetically, but there was a twinkle in his eye. He knew that when he had research, he delved deep, possibly deeper than other Jedi would do. He was curious by nature, and he liked to have as much information as possible, even if it seemed inconsequential. Sometimes even the smallest detail could mean the difference between life and death.

“I’m assuming,” he continued, “that we are also going to meet with the son so we can have both sides of the story. Talking with his mother if she’s still alive would be helpful, as well. I think this is going to turn into another interesting mission, Master.” He was about to say something else when the pain worsened for a moment, and he paused, caught off guard, before giving a small groan.

It wasn’t hunger pains or indigestion.

 _Oh, how wonderful,_ he thought miserably. Of course this had to happen on a mission, and so soon after he and Qui-Gon had become intimate. Fuck. Qui-Gon. How was he going to explain this? Should he just come right out and say it, or see if he could get away with hiding it a bit longer? But how could he hide it? He and Qui-Gon had been sharing a bed for the past several weeks, so his Master would find it strange if Obi-Wan were to suddenly ask for more privacy. But maybe it was a good thing that they were on this mission. After all, Obi-Wan could refuse anything sexual by saying that they needed to concentrate on their task. Now all he had to do was somehow get the supplies from his pack and -

Shit.

He hadn’t packed any. He’d been too distracted by Qui-Gon last night to really pay that much attention to what he needed to pack. But what was he going to do now? To his horror, tears stung his eyes, and he berated himself for not seeing the signs sooner. He’d been more irritable lately, more horny, and his moods shifted so quickly. It was always irregular, though, and he never knew when it would come, but there was nothing to do about it now.

Qui-Gon had been understanding and supportive upon finding out about his female genitalia, so perhaps he would also take this revelation in stride. Biting his lip, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, “Qui-Gon.”

He had seen the pained look cross Obi-Wan’s face, and watched more as his mood seemed to shift rapidly from one emotion to the other. About to ask Obi-Wan what was wrong, his apprentice beat him to speaking by uttering his name. 

“What is it?” He asked, concerned about whatever it was that his Padawan was about to tell him. He had a creeping sense going down his spine that he was about to learn something new about the younger man. 

“At least once every three months, there’s something -” Obi-Wan shook his head and tried again. “What I mean to say is that I also - Oh, blast it all. I bleed for a few days every three months, just like females,” he finally managed to spit out, cheeks flaming red as he resolutely stared at the floor and wished that it would open up and swallow him. “And it’s happening now, but I forgot to pack my… supplies, so I don’t have anything.”

A shudder ran down Qui-Gon’s spine, though he saw no reason why. He’d meditate on it later. It made sense if he thought about it. The perfect split down the middle made it all the more believable when concerning Obi-Wan’s genitalia. 

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose, both knowing that Obi-Wan was still hiding things, as well as trying to think of a way to procure what he needed. 

“Is there anything else you need to tell me?” He asked, sounding more annoyed than he had meant to. “I love you as you are, Obi-Wan, and I always will. But these constant surprises are concerning me. I understand you’ve kept this under wraps your whole life, but please. If there is anything else, tell me now,” he pleaded with the younger man. 

Obi-Wan shrank in his seat, hunching his shoulders as he clenched the fabric of his leggings tightly in his fingers. Shame and guilt swirled inside of him for a moment before irritation took their place. It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault that he hadn’t mentioned the fact that he had light periods. It only happened every few months, and most of the time, Obi-Wan himself even forgot about them until they snuck up on him. Besides, what was he supposed to do? Just casually bring up in conversation that he bled every few months? Yeah, that was a topic that Obi-Wan was sure he wanted to discuss with his Master. It had been bad enough listening to the sex ed master talk about periods and hearing the other boys snickering.

“Well, _Master,_ I also grow tits during these few days, and my voice becomes slightly higher. It’s a wonderful experience,” he said sarcastically, voice rising, and he knew that he was going to be reprimanded for this, but by the Force, he didn’t care at the moment. “I just can’t wait to tell you all about it. It’s truly the best of both worlds. My moods shift rapidly, I have cramps, I fucking bleed, and I have to steal from the supply closet so I can take care of my needs without anyone finding out and making my life even more miserable. Is there anything else you would like to know?”

By the time he finished speaking, he was standing, fists at his sides, breathing heavily as he glared at Qui-Gon and waited for his response.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s reprimand started, “I understand you’re frustrated, but there’s no need for that and you’re well aware of that.” He shook his head and pinched his nose once more. “Extra practice on your Katas tonight before bed. In the meanwhile, I will see what I can procure for you,” he said sternly, heading for the door to see what indeed he could do, though he had very few ideas. 

“Take some pain medication and meditate about how you should speak with your Master.” And with that, he walked out of the room. His words were harsh, but they needed to be said. Obi-Wan still had to show a certain level of respect for not just his lover, but his teacher as well. And in Qui-Gon’s mind there was little to no excuse for his behaviour. Female padawans dealt with this as well on a much more frequent basis without snapping at their Masters. So too could Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan slumped into the chair and hung his head. He knew that he had deserved every word that Qui-Gon had spoken. But the question remained as to why he was so expressive this time around. He’d been having periods since he was twelve, and he’d always managed to be respectful to everyone around him. The only conclusion that made sense was the fact that they were lovers, and Obi-Wan felt comfortable speaking his mind - about some topics, at least. The words had come out harsher than he’d intended, and while he did regret that, he’d thought that he’d been talking to Qui-Gon as his lover, not his Master, but he supposed that it didn’t matter whether Qui-Gon was his lover or Master in that moment. He was still older than Obi-Wan, still deserving of every ounce of respect, and Obi-Wan had not given him that.

He blew out a heavy sigh and stood, shuffling over to his pack and rummaging through for some pain medication. He took the prescribed amount then retreated to a corner and settled into a meditative pose. He had a lot to think about.

Qui-Gon returned later from the medical bay with a small box in hand and feeling odd about having lied to the healer who ran the small bay. Having made up some story that his padawan had made friends with one of the younger girls who was on board and that she was too embarrassed to come herself, or leave their quarters. It was a weak excuse, but the healer had bought it and allowed for Qui-Gon to leave with the supplies that Obi-Wan had needed. 

When he returned to their shared quarters, he saw that his Padawan was in the meditation that he had commanded him to take. 

“Here you are,” he said, handing the box to the younger man, unable to help but disturb his meditation. “I hope this is sufficient.” 

Carefully taking the box and setting it aside, Obi-Wan bowed his head towards Qui-Gon. “I am sorry, Master Qui-Gon, for my lack of respect. It was unbecoming of a Padawan, especially a Senior Padawan such as myself. I should not have reacted that way, and you have my word that it will not happen again. I sincerely ask for your forgiveness and will gladly accept any further punishment you deem necessary.”

“You are forgiven, Padawan, but do not forget that there are others who share these issues with you. Regardless of whether they are like you or not and they behave as they should,” he said what he had thought earlier out loud. “The extra practice with the Katas will be enough for this outburst.”

With a slight smile, he placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Now go take care of whatever you need,” he said inclining his chin towards the box he had previously handed to Obi-Wan, “and then we will begin our workout.” 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan replied as he stood and gave one more bow before grabbing the box and hurrying off to the fresher. Sifting through the contents of the box, he was pleased to see the variety and quickly chose what he needed for the moment. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if Qui-Gon had had to deal with this with any other lovers that he might have had.

That was actually an excellent question. How many lovers had Qui-Gon had? Qui-Gon had been in love with Tahl, that much he did know, but was there anyone else? Was that something that he had the right to ask? Brow furrowed, he straightened his shoulders and headed back to Qui-Gon, stopping in front of him.

“May I ask a personal question?” He began, prepared to drop the subject if Qui-Gon requested he do so.

“Of course, Padawan,” he said whilst moving into position to do the light workout they always did at night on missions, though he knew that Obi-Wan would be done long after he was due to the extra katas he was to perform. He waited for Obi-Wan to do the same, and they started as they always had with the graceful, fluid movements, totally in sync with each other. 

“What would you like to ask?” Qui-Gon prompted Obi-Wan after a moment or two. Perhaps he was gathering his thoughts. 

“I was merely wondering about other lovers that you might have had.” Obi-Wan peeked at Qui-Gon from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his reaction. He continued slowly, knowing that what he was about to say would be a sore subject, “I know that you loved Tahl, but were there any others?”

Qui-Gon was somber. Obi-Wan had a right to ask this question, but it didn’t sting any less. “Just Tahl,” he answered. “We had known each other a long time. When our relationship moved from just friends, we hid everything,” he sighed, remembering her in his mind. “So many times, we talked about leaving the Order when the time was right. When we felt like we had done a sufficient amount of good in the galaxy.” He breathed in deeply, moving some more with Obi-Wan for a moment. “Is there any particular reason you ask?”

“No, not really. Just got to thinking about it when you brought me the supplies. Thank you for that, by the way,” Obi-Wan added softly, offering his Master a tiny smile.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “Wasn’t the first time I’ve done so, and apparently won’t be the last,” he said with some humour as the continued through their workout. Once they were finished with their usual routine, Qui-Gon ordered Obi-Wan to go through the same set again two more times before heading off to the fresher. 

After he had finished cleaning off, he saw that Obi-Wan was just finishing the rest of the workout he had been told to do. A light sheen of sweat on his skin and Qui-Gon wished it was from a more intimate activity, but knew that they would have to wait until they were back at the Temple. 

“I completed the extra katas, Master. With your permission, I'll use the fresher.” Checking the time, he discovered that it was past dinner. His stomach growled, and he flushed, remembering that he'd skipped lunch earlier. “And perhaps food after that?” He grinned.

“Yes, you’re free to do as you please.” Qui-Gon nodded to the younger man. “Clean up, and I will prepare us something light before we turn in,” he said as he heard the faint sound of his Padawan’s stomach rumbling before Obi-Wan had even asked about a meal. “Nothing special on the menu for tonight I’m afraid,” he said after walking over to the kitchen area, if you could call it that, and rummaging a bit. A few field rations, dried and cured meats, cheese and bread. Standard human fare. 

Obi-Wan quickly showered. He was still upset with himself for losing control of his emotions earlier. Qui-Gon had a right to be irritated with the fact that Obi-Wan was still keeping secrets from him. He hung his head in shame. What kind of lover or Padawan was he? Trust was an essential part of both lifestyles, and he’d failed miserably. He hadn’t trusted Qui-Gon as his Master or lover with the knowledge that he had both male and female genitalia. He’d kept quiet out of fear of being ridiculed, but how could he honestly have thought that Qui-Gon would shun him because of his body? Did he have no faith in the depth of Qui-Gon’s love for him, even before they’d admitted their feelings for each other?

Tears burned his eyes, and he lifted his face to the stream of water, letting the few tears that fell wash away. He would have to do better. No more secrets from now on, he resolved.

It was a very somber Obi-Wan who exited the fresher and joined Qui-Gon, offering him a thin smile. “Another grand feast, Master,” he teased with a feigned lightness that he didn’t feel.

“Fit for a king,” Qui-Gon continued with the light humour that Obi-Wan had started despite the change in his demeanor. He wanted to tell him one more that there was nothing which would change his feelings over the younger man, but it seemed like saying and doing only got him so far. Obi-Wan had to come to the realisation himself and build that trust himself. All Qui-Gon could do was keep showing his love for his Padawan the same way he always had.

“We’ll be planetside in the morning,” Qui-Gon started again after they had dug into their small meal and several moments of uncomfortable silence had passed between them. “We should rest after this.”

“Of course, Master.” From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan glanced at the two small beds in the opposite corner and wondered if Qui-Gon would be willing to share, just for some physical contact while they were sleeping. Granted, two men, especially one as large as Qui-Gon, wouldn’t fit comfortably, so chances of a good night’s sleep would be even less than if they had their own bed. There was also the possibility of someone finding them, though Obi-Wan dismissed that thought. For one thing, the door locked from the inside, and for another, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would be awake long before anyone could break through the door.

There was no harm in asking, he supposed. The worst Qui-Gon could do was say no, although that was bad in Obi-Wan’s point of view. He didn’t want Qui-Gon to think that he was needy or clingy, but honestly, Obi-Wan was being ridiculous, allowing his anxieties to get the better of him.

He huffed out a breath. He was twenty-two years old, a Senior Padawan, and he was worried that his Master and lover would be upset with him for wanting to cuddle? The notion was so hilarious, he snorted out laughter before he could stop himself and buried his face in his hands.

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow at his Padawan’s sudden laughter and wondered what had crossed through his mind. “Credit for your thoughts?” He asked with some mirth. It was better to see Obi-Wan in this sort of mood than the previous one he had come out of the fresher with. Obi-Wan seemed more anxious than he usually had. Normally the younger man seemed to hold it together more, but perhaps that was before he had become more open with Qui-Gon after they became lovers. “Are you imagining that I am too tall for these bed?” It was a fair question. He had been too tall for standard beds on freighters before. 

“Sometimes, Master,” Obi-Wan chuckled as he looked up at him, eyes sparkling, “I am ridiculous. You are correct, in a way. I’d been thinking about asking if we could share a bed tonight, but I didn’t think it would be comfortable, and I didn’t want to seem clingy. But then I realized how silly I was being.” He moved closer to Qui-Gon and took a hand in both of his, expression a bit more serious than before. “So I will ask now, Master, if you would like to share a bed with me tonight?”

Qui-Gon smiled softly and kissed the younger man on the head. “I would love to,” he said with a slight chuckle to his voice. “But if you fall out because there isn’t enough room, it is not my fault.” Qui-Gon led him by the hand that Obi-Wan was clutching with both of his to one of the small beds. If they were not bolted to the floor, he would have suggested moving them together to create more room. 

Obi-Wan eagerly climbed onto the bed, moving closer to the wall so that Qui-Gon would have room to lie down. He figured that he could curl up on top of Qui-Gon if need be to ensure that they had enough space. Feeling himself becoming aroused by the close proximity to his lover, he firmly told himself that they had to sleep, but a small kiss couldn’t hurt. Once they were both situated, Obi-Wan leaned over and pressed their lips together, briefly, just enough for a light caress. “I love you, Qui-Gon,” he murmured with a smile.

Qui-Gon returned the kiss with a lazy smile, “And I love you too, Obi-Wan,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around his young lover while nuzzling a little closer to him. It was both so that he could feel his skin against his own, as well as get him a bit further away from the edge of the small bed. Obi-Wan being smaller than him had its advantages, though Obi-Wan wasn’t short by any means. But he liked to think the differences in their heights allowed for them to fit perfectly like this. 

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan was drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and secure and loved. Tomorrow, he knew, would bring its own troubles, and their missions were never simple, so he could count on there being more mystery and intrigue than the Council had told them. Yawning once, he curled his fingers into Qui-Gon’s shirt, keeping him close. _Live in the Moment,_ Qui-Gon often said.

That was what Obi-Wan intended to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke and were dressed in standard Jedi attire when the captain of the ship announced over the intercom that they were just granted permission to land. 

‘How are you feeling this morning?’ Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan, remembering what the younger man was dealing with as he moved with ease to prepare the rest of the meats and cheeses they had left over from they night before. It wasn’t much, but it was something. And the last thing he wanted was Obi-Wan to feel hungry or anemic. Strange. Thinking of his male padawan as a female at the moment and he wondered how many times since Obi-Wan had come into his life he had this happened and it passed right under Qui-Gon’s nose. 

“A bit queasy,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “The first day is always the hardest in terms of -” He abruptly stopped, cheeks flushing, and waved his hand. Damn, how would he be able to talk to Qui-Gon about this? It was embarrassing and weird, but he was touched that Qui-Gon had thought to ask instead of ignoring it. “Y’know,” he finished lamely as he shoved the box that Qui-Gon had acquired into his pack. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ceiling, gathering his courage to look at his Master. When he did, he smiled softly. “It’s honestly not that bad. I’ve heard many female Padawans complaining, and I know that I definitely have it easier than they do. It will pass in a few days.”

“Worse or no,” Qui-Gon started, “You cannot let it distract you or affect your way of thinking. In a way,” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “because you deal with menstruation less than a normal human female, I imagine you still are less used to the hormonal shifts involved with the process. Just be cautious of it while on the mission. I imagine there have been other missions which we have been on where I was none the wiser and this was happening, but still,” he said gently. Trying not to coddle the younger man more than was necessary or upset him further or treat him much more differently than he had in the past. Which was proving to be more difficult. And here he thought it would be just because they were lovers, and not this…

“One way or another,” he said with a kind smile, “You’ll make me proud.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, grinning pleasantly and blushing once more. “There were several times this occurred on a mission,” he said, “and I’m glad that you hadn’t noticed me acting any differently. I think yesterday was more me acting out of embarrassment than anything.” He came closer to Qui-Gon and dared to lean against him, even if just for a moment. “It caught me off guard, and I realized that I hadn’t thought to tell you about it since it’s not a monthly thing. Out of sight, out of mind, I suppose.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, grinning pleasantly and blushing once more. 

“There were several times this occurred on a mission,” he said, “and I’m glad that you hadn’t noticed me acting any differently. I think yesterday was more me acting out of embarrassment than anything.” 

He came closer to Qui-Gon and dared to lean against him, even if just for a moment. 

“It caught me off guard, and I realized that I hadn’t thought to tell you about it since it’s not a monthly thing. Out of sight, out of mind, I suppose.”

“I suppose so,” Qui-Gon agreed, “Growing tits aside, which I don’t know how I feel about,” a sly smirk played across his face. “Really, is there anything else you need to tell me? I don’t want to pressure you, but it seems that our little spats come from this, and that’s always when you close yourself off to me.” His voice turned a little somber as he tilted Obi-Wan’s head with his hand and kissed him softly. “I do mean it when I say that I love you, and that I will stand by you whatever may come our way. But I want to know Obi-Wan in his entirety, not just bits and pieces.”

Obi-Wan sighed dreamily. Now that he was allowed to kiss Qui-Gon, he never wanted the kisses to end. Then the contented feeling disappeared, leaving anxiety in its place, when Qui-Gon's words registered in his mind.

_“Growing tits aside, which I don’t know how I feel about.”_

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very cold, and he swallowed hard. He'd been working under the assumption that Qui-Gon didn't mind that he had a vagina, and certainly Qui-Gon had told him that often enough, but what if that wasn't what he wanted? After all, Qui-Gon had thought that he was getting a male to fuck, and then he ended up with - with whatever the fuck Obi-Wan was.

“I don't believe there's anything else I need to tell you,” he said slowly, brow furrowed, “but if I'm to be honest, then you should be honest as well.” He looked up at his lover. “When we first confessed our feelings, you didn't know that I have both forms of genitalia. So obviously, you were interested in… in the male part of me. Whenever we've had sex, it's never been anal. And what you said before about not knowing how you would feel about me growing tits. Does… does that bother you, that I don’t have breasts? Or that I have a vagina?”

An eyebrow quirked at Obi-Wan’s question. He had a point, though Qui-Gon would have answered him regardless. “It doesn’t bother me. Not in the slightest. I’m attracted to both sexes, obviously if I had no idea you possessed both genitalia. Whenever we have sex, it’s because I want to please you, and that’s that.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I’d like to have anal sex with you at some point, but if you’re not ready or unwilling then that settles the matter. I’m happy with what I have here in front of me.” He kissed Obi-Wan once more hoping that he had settled the younger man’s fears. 

“If I am honest, however,” he began again, “it just throws me off when something new comes up about you and being essentially two genders in one. You look male, and I like that, but with this menstruation, and your mood, you seem more female, yet not. It’s hard to explain exactly. But to drive the point home, I don’t mind. I love you as you are. Male, female or otherwise. You’re Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded, a lump clogging his throat making it difficult to speak for a moment. There, Qui-Gon had said it again. He loved Obi-Wan no matter what. “Thank you,” he finally managed to whisper. Then, louder, and with the familiar red tint to his cheeks, “I would also like to have anal sex with you. Our last night on Coruscant, that's where we were headed, but then I felt like I needed to have you… um, inside my vagina.”

By now, even the tips of his ears were red, and he cleared his throat, rushing through the last of what he wanted to say. “Do you think it had something to do with my menstruation about to begin?”

“It could have something to do with it, perhaps,” Qui-Gon pondered the question for a moment prior to answering. “It’s different from woman to woman, and I don’t doubt that it is different for you, either. I can’t ask if you feel this is normal, considering you’ve not been intimate with anyone else, and we’ve not been lovers long enough to use as an example.” He rubbed at the beard on his chin while he debated asking the following question that came to mind, partially worried that Obi-Wan would practically explode in embarrassment. 

“You need not answer if you wish not to, but did you ever feel that need prior to menstruation in the form of masturbation? I understand this is quite a personal question, but it may answer your own at least partially.” 

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open. He was positive that, were he on Tattooine, he would be mistaken as one of their suns, his face was so hot. “I - I suppose so, just a bit. I did always try to ignore that part of me, though. It wasn't until recently that I actually touched myself there, when you were on that solo mission.” Force, if the floor would open up and swallow him, he would be forever grateful.

It surprised Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan had answered the question at all, half expecting him to blush so hard and be rendered speechless. Well, the blushing had still happened, but Obi-Wan hadn’t lost his voice this time. 

“After I suggested you meditate on the matter, I presume?” He asked, though he didn’t exactly give Obi-Wan time to answer before asking his next question. “I assume you wanted nothing to do with what you felt was out of place on your body?’”

Obi-Wan nodded miserably. “Yes, to both questions. If I'd only trusted you, then perhaps I would be more comfortable with my body now. But I'd already endured so much teasing from Bruck, I didn't want to be even stranger. I figured it was better to ignore it than to acknowledge it.”

“I understand your concern with Padawan Chun,” he said, and he really did. Obi-Wan still held onto resentment that, although unbefitting of a Jedi, was born through years of torment which had crushed Obi-Wan’s confidence in more ways than Qui-Gon could even fathom. 

“But it is between us, as I have mentioned. However, as I have also brought up, I am still concerned about your well being and I would still like to pursue knowledge in Stewjon when the time is right. As well as look into our previous discoveries.”

Obi-Wan was worried about what they might discover on Stewjon. Would he be told that he's an anomaly, that there's no one else like him? That he was just a freak of nature? Or there might be others like him, but he wasn't holding his breath for that. With his luck, he would be the only one.

“After this mission,” he said quietly, “I should contact Stewjon. I shouldn't put it off any longer, especially since you're concerned about medical problems. Besides, I need to face my fears. I can't run from them forever.” He smiled wryly. “And as Master Yoda always says, fear leads to the dark side.”

“You’re more brave than you give yourself credit for, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said with a brief stroke of his hand against the younger man’s cheek. “As much as I’d like to continue this conversation, we’re likely needed on deck. We should go.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder and then moved to leave the small room, knowing that his Apprentice would follow him without being told. 

As they approached the deck, the pilot had just received clearance for the landing platform and they were making their descent. Through the visual screen, Qui-Gon could see that there was a small party waiting to greet them in what appeared to be military uniforms. Perhaps the situation was a bit more grim than he thought. Or there were just expert precautions being taken. 

Obi-Wan stood silently to the right of Qui-Gon, two steps behind him, hands clasped in front of him. He began mentally reviewing the notes for this mission, wanting to see if there were any holes in his knowledge beyond what he knew of. He was anxious to be on the planet and begin researching, an important part of any mission and one that he knew many other Padawans hated. He didn’t mind it, finding any new knowledge to be fascinating.

The ship landed, and the doors opened. Obi-Wan bounced on his feet eagerly, flashing a bright smile to the pilot when he raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He followed Qui-Gon from the ship, both Jedi halting before the three uniformed men.

Obi-Wan took this opportunity to study them. The Nakadians were tall humanoids. The three guards were all taller than Qui-Gon by several inches, leaving Obi-Wan to feel even shorter than normal. Their skin coloring seemed to range from a pale yellow to a dark orange, their eyes were brown, and these three had no hair. Obi-Wan wondered if the baldness was the norm for their species, or if it was a symbol of their status as guards.

One of the Nakadians, this one a dark orange, stepped forward, and Obi-Wan immediately knew that he was in charge from the many pins and medals on the lapel of his black jacket.

“I am Trennat Nevsti, the chief guard for King Matdar. These are Victyl Herrbov and Rigaude Howmurr.” He indicated a pale yellow man first, followed by a bright yellow man. “They have been assigned to help you in any way that you may need.”

“I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said in his usual introduction whenever they arrived on a new planet. “We have gone through the mission details that were dispatched with us in great detail, however I am curious to know if the situation has changed since our leaving, for better or for worse. Any information which could be provided would be a valuable asset,’ Qui-Gon started walking with the three, presumably to what would be their lodging if standard protocol was followed. Rarely did they ever meet someone directly unless the situation was absolutely dire. 

‘The bastard child has been making a ruckus, but so far has been as you humans say, all bark and no bite. However, my gut instinct says he may attempt something. Though I don’t know what. Assassination attempt seems too drastic, but I don’t know if he has any other form of leverage to acend to the throne,’ Trennat answered.

“May I have a copy of all of the laws that your planet has?” Obi-Wan jumped in, respectfully. “It would be beneficial if I could study any laws that discuss heirs to the throne.”

Trennat looked surprised at the thought that someone would ask for all of their planet’s laws. “There’s a lot of them, but Victyl could get them for you. You may want to drink a lot of caff, though, or you’ll find yourself dozing instead of reading.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you for the advice.”

“No problem.” Trennat pointed to a gray two-story building up ahead. “This is the house that delegates from other planets stay in when they visit, but right now, you two are the only ones who are from off-planet. It should suit your needs. A few bedrooms, freshers, a study, and a kitchen. There are…servants who work there, and they should provide you with whatever you need.”

Servants, Obi-Wan mouthed. He hadn’t missed the way that Trennat had hesitated before speaking the word. He feared that perhaps the servants were actually slaves, and the Nakadians purposefully called them servants to avoid disobeying the Republic’s laws against slavery. He sneaked a glance at Qui-Gon, knowing how his Master felt about the injustices of slavery, and hoped that he would remain calm.

Qui-Gon hadn’t missed the hesitation in Trennat’s words, and though it displeased him, he maintained his polite air around the man. ‘It will be more than sufficient for our needs. I thank you for the kindness,’ he bowed slightly to show respect, ‘If it pleases Her Majesty, we would be honoured to meet with her after setting down our bags. If she needs us sooner however, we’d be more than happy to accomodate.’

Trennat shook his head. “You have some time. Her Majesty gives you three hours. Leave your things in the rooms, freshen up should you feel you need, look over details. Whatever else it is that Jedi need to do,” he said with a kind smile. “Someone will come to the house and escort you from there.”

“Of course,” Qui-Gon added his own smile. “I assume you will be there as well?”

“Yes. Now, this way,” Trennant said. 

They walked into a small foyer which branched into three separate directions. To the right was a set of curved stairs leading upstairs, likely to where the bedrooms were. Straight ahead was a hallway, and Obi-Wan could see what looked to be the kitchen. A door to his immediate left led to a small living area, and another door further down opened into a dining room.

The decor was simple yet tasteful. The walls were white, but paintings and statues and flowers added color. The stone floors were gray, and Obi-Wan blinked, recognizing the stone as a highly valued and rare commodity on another planet, but here, the stone seemed to be so plentiful that it was used as flooring! He idly wondered if there was any chance that Nakadia could trade their stone with the other planet in exchange for something that they needed.

 _Focus,_ he reprimanded himself, _that’s not why we’re here._

Two females came into the room and bowed. Both of them wore simple gray tunics and leggings, and had closely cropped black hair.

“I am Ashmara,” the bright yellow female said. “I am the head servant of this house. This is Lizamar. If you require anything while here, please let us know. When do you wish for your meals to be so they will be ready on time?”

Alarmed, Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. He didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes and say that their offer wasn’t necessary, and possibly cause trouble for them. But he didn’t feel comfortable having servants around specifically to wait on them.

“I imagine Her Majesty will have a feast prepared for us when we meet with her,” Qui-Gon said with a slight nod. “We will let you know if there is anything we require, and thank you for your kind service,” he said while eyeing the two women. They didn’t seem starved or mistreated, but appearances could be deceiving. 

They bowed politely and left. Once they were out of earshot, Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan through their bond. /We will allow them to work for us in the coming days to ascertain whether they are actual servants or slaves. They seem well kept and not miserable, but we will see. It does us no good to rush into things based solely upon assumptions./ He had sensed concern radiating from Obi-Wan the moment the so-called servants were brought up. 

/Yes, Master,/ he replied. Oh, the Council would love it if he and Qui-Gon went back and told the Chancellor of slavery on Nakadia, since it always seemed that the two of them managed to uncover at least one secret that the planet they were helping had hidden.

“If there aren’t any more questions,” Trennant said, “then I’ll be heading back to the palace now. Victyl will get you the laws, and he and Rigaude will be staying here, as well, if you need their assistance.”

“I thank you,” Qui-Gon said in his most polite tone to the security then moved to look at his Apprentice. “Come along, Obi-Wan.” He walked towards the rooms that they would be using, dropping his bag in the room he had chosen and expecting that Obi-Wan had done the same before coming back out into the main area. 

Rigaude was standing outside the bedroom door, as if guarding them. As if they really needed it, but still. It wasn’t the first nor the last time he had a guard assigned to watch his quarters. 

“Hopefully whatever Victyl gives you will help us,” he started when Obi-Wan came out of the room he too had picked. “You’re quite resourceful,” he said with a hint of pride. 

Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to hide a grin. It wasn’t Jedi-like to be prideful of one’s own work, but he relished every time Qui-Gon praised him. “Thank you, Master. I do try my best, but I still have much to learn,” he replied humbly with a small bow. “We have the meeting in a few hours, but what would you like us to do until then?”

“I think I will meditate for a time,” he started. “I have no doubt that this discussion will be long and arduous.” Really he wanted to spend some time with Obi-Wan in a more intimate fashion. However, now was not the time. He could not let that distract him, and Obi-Wan had made it clear that they should be more cautious on missions. As it was, there was the guard outside and that impeded upon Qui-Gon’s sense of privacy. 

“Perhaps you would like to join me? Or is there something else you’d rather do?”

“Meditation sounds wonderful,” Obi-Wan said brightly. Again, this was where Obi-Wan had differed from his age-mates. Many of them found meditation a hassle and only did so out of necessity, but Obi-Wan loved to meditate, especially with Qui-Gon. It gave him a sense of peace that he often didn’t feel on his own, with his anxiety as bad as it was.

“Where would you like to meditate? In one of the bedrooms, perhaps, or the balcony?” He pointed to the door that led to a balcony perfectly sized for meditating Jedi, although he realized that it wouldn’t give them much privacy, if that was Qui-Gon’s ulterior motive for suggesting meditation.

“The balcony would be nice,” Qui-Gon replied, striding over to the outdoor space and going to his knees. He waited for Obi-Wan to join him by his side, and once his Padawan had, he placed his hand over one of the one’s Obi-Wan had rested on his thigh, running his thumb over it in small circles for a moment. He allowed himself only that small show of intimacy, during the mission. 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on finding his center, ready to guide Obi-Wan as well should the younger man will him to. He had known his apprentice had been carrying around more anxieties than usual, and knew a bit of down time in meditation would do them both some good. 

Obi-Wan could feel the calm that Qui-Gon exuded. It was relaxing, and he found himself beginning to sink into the meditation, allowing his Master to lead him. He pressed his knee against Qui-Gon's, the simple touch grounding him even more.

“You must be the Jedi that my father requested,” a male voice called out.

Obi-Wan stiffened, eyes flying open, and he touched his 'saber lightly, in case he needed to use it. He found himself staring at a pale yellow Nakadian with long black hair standing on top of the wall surrounding their balcony. He knew instinctively that this was the illegitimate son.

“I have to admit, though,” the would-be king continued as his eyes roved over Obi-Wan, “I wasn't expecting one to be so young and handsome.”

Obi-Wan only stared, mouth open slightly as he realized that no, he was not mistaken. The prince was flirting with him.

The illegitimate prince’s comment struck a nerve and Qui-Gon made sure his face did not betray how he actually felt about the blatant flirting that had just happened in front of him. Sure the prince didn’t know that they were in a relationship (no one did) but it still bothered him. “Are you supposed to be here?” Qui-Gon questioned, though he did not expect an honest answer from the Nakadian. Not that he wouldn’t be able to sense the lie. 

“I came to introduce myself before you hear all the lies that people tell about me. I am Chader Lonclev, prince and heir to the throne. And you are?” He asked, presumably to both of them, though his gaze remained fixed on Obi-Wan.

 _Force help me,_ Obi-Wan thought desperately. All of the calm that he'd had just moments before had fled, leaving a writhing tangle of nerves instead. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“‘ _Master_ ’?” Chader spat, eyes glinting darkly as he looked at the older man. “Is he your slave, then?”

“No!” Obi-Wan yelped, then cleared his throat and repeated, “No, I am not a slave. I'm a Padawan, or a student, while he is my teacher.”

“And yet you call him “Master.’”

“As a sign of respect,” Obi-Wan said, then wondered why he was bothering to argue. He could tell that Chader was obviously looking for reasons to dislike Qui-Gon, but he wasn't quite sure why. Did he hope to sway Obi-Wan away from Qui-Gon? If so, then he was in for a rude awakening.

“Slavery in the Republic is not only frowned upon, but illegal,” Qui-Gon started, though he knew what kind of slave Chader implied Obi-Wan was. “And as for your less than tactful sense of humour, Jedi are celibate.” It wasn’t exactly a lie as far as the Order were concerned, but certainly was as far as him and Obi-Wan were concerned. Not that the illegitimate prince needed to know that.

Obi-Wan forced himself to keep a straight face upon hearing that they were supposedly celibate. /Not anymore,/ he sent gleefully to Qui-Gon, recalling the few intimate times they'd been able to have. Which was a mistake, he realized as his body began to react, with arousal and that damn familiar blush.

/Not now, Obi-Wan,/ his Master chided, though there was humour in his mental tone. Right now, Qui-Gon wanted to get the Prince’s attention off Obi-Wan. Already it had become an uncomfortable conversation, and Qui-Gon was irritated that the illegitimate Prince had sought to get a rise out of him and Obi-Wan.

“We will make our decisions for the heir of this planet based upon qualifications if there is no further information which can be found in the laws. Know this, and know that so far you’ve made a wonderful impression thus far.” Qui-Gon was still using the usual voice he used when he worked with politicians and the likes, but he had also, in a sense, threatened the young man for Obi-Wan’s sake. And here he was worrying that their relationship would affect Obi-Wan!

So focused was Obi-Wan on reigning in his body that he nearly missed Qui-Gon's subtle threat. Had Chader noticed it, or had it gone right over his head? Obi-Wan could not care less, so long as he wasn't paying attention to him. He would take this opportunity to observe Chader's mannerisms and see what he could learn.

Chader scoffed. “Slavery may be illegal in the Republic, but here we are called servants and forced to work. When I am king, and I will be, I will change that and free everyone.”

“Either way, regardless of whether you or the princess becomes the ruler,” Qui-Gon started, and his tone was quite serious, “this will be reported to the Republic if it is found to be true. Obi-Wan and I will consider your words and will do our own investigating into the matter while here. From there, it will be the Senate which decides whether you’ll still be a part of the Republic. Whatever you may call them, slaves, servants or otherwise.” Another threat. But Qui-Gon found himself not liking this illegitimate prince. He hoped that the princess would be more mannered than him. 

“That is all I ask for: that you examine everything and find the truth.” Chader now looked back to Obi-Wan, a faint smirk on his lips. “And I do mean examine everything, Obi-Wan.” He winked, leering a bit, then jumped from the roof he had been perched on to the next one, doing so until he was out of sight.

Obi-Wan was silent for a brief moment. He looked at Qui-Gon, a horrified disgusted expression on his face. “Master,” he said with a calm that he didn't feel, “please do not ever leave me alone with that man. I know I can likely protect myself if need be, but he makes me extremely uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Qui-Gon muttered as he watched the man disappear off into the distance. “I don’t much care for the way he was looking at you either. Or his comments for that matter.” It made Qui-Gon wonder if they would be spied upon. If there wasn’t already some sort of bug in the room that the Prince had placed there prior to their arrival. /We should check for bugs,/ he said over the link, though it wouldn’t have mattered in the end if he said it out loud and they had disabled any that they had found. 

/Keep physical contact to a minimum since we don’t know how much he’ll be lurking around./

Obi-Wan sighed in disappointment. /I suppose that means no sneaking into your room at night./ He was only half-teasing, the thought of slipping into Qui-Gon's bed prominent in his mind. He had been upset upon finding out that there were enough bedrooms for them to have their own. Sharing a room would have made it easier for secret physical contact, but now Qui-Gon was concerned about being watched.

/He may have friends who will also spy on us, and we don't know who they are. This could be difficult./

The situation was becoming more and more interesting. But not in the way Qui-Gon had expected and this flirting with Obi-Wan from the illegitimate price caused a strange feeling to appear in his gut. And it wasn’t just because of the blatant flirting. There was an ulterior motive he felt, and Qui-Gon was struck by the feeling that the Prince was the kind of person who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and would never take no for an answer. 

“Master, did you notice that Chader included himself in the servant category? I believe his words were something to the effect of, _we are called servants_. Perhaps his mother was a servant in the palace, and that’s how she met the king. If that’s the case, that brings up many more questions.” Obi-Wan settled back into a meditative position, looking thoughtful as he gazed up at the sky. “Did his mother feel like she couldn’t refuse the king’s advances? Were the feelings mutual? Or did she seduce him in the hopes of escaping her life as a servant, especially if she gave him a child?”

“I had, and I wonder what truth is behind it if any.” He did not want to shrug off Obi-Wan’s observations regarding the matter. He had a knack for catching onto things, and sometimes much sooner than Qui-Gon or other Jedi. “There will be more digging than we anticipated, I'm sure, and I’d already anticipated doing a good amount.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginnings of a headache already starting despite any sort of negotiations having not taken place.

Obi-Wan quietly got to his feet and retreated to his bedroom, digging in his pack for his pain medication and a small bottle of water before heading back to the balcony. He held the items out to Qui-Gon and gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, Master. Everything will come together. We’re experts at these types of missions by now.”

A soft chuckle escaped from Qui-Gon’s lips before accepting the water that was offered to him, “So we are. But I admit,” he said with a slight pause to drink the water, “sometimes I could use a boring mission. Often I feel I’m getting too old for these sorts of things.” 

A jolt of panic raced through Obi-Wan, and without thinking, he clutched Qui-Gon's hands tightly. “Please don't talk that way,” he begged, eyes wide. He was aware that he was on the verge of near hysteria, which was not a good thing for a Jedi. For some reason, the thought of Qui-Gon being old terrified him, most likely because it meant that Qui-Gon would eventually become one with the Force. Obi-Wan wasn't ready for that. “You're not too old. I still can’t defeat you during ‘saber practice. I still have much to learn from-”

He stopped, inhaled deeply, and bowed at the waist. “Forgive me, Master. I was out of line. It's not my duty to decide whether you are capable of missions or not.”

“I’m not considering the thought of retiring yet, if that’s what you’re concerned about, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said with a slight quirk of an eyebrow. “Neither was I saying I wasn’t capable. Just sometimes a breather would be nice.” Obi-Wan’s recent behaviour was strange to him, but he allowed himself to figure it had something to do with the period that he was currently going through. A thought that Qui-Gon never thought he would have, though he did consider that Obi-Wan’s hormones were probably all sorts of messed up. It made him wonder how many other times Obi-Wan had behaved in a manner unlike himself was a result of his hormones, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty that he hadn’t noticed for years.

Obi-Wan flushed in embarrassment, dismayed at how out of control his emotions seemed. It had never been like this before. He'd always managed to keep a tight rein on his emotions previously, so why was this time different? Was it because Qui-Gon knew, so Obi-Wan subconsciously realized that he didn't have to go to such great lengths to hide it? Whatever the case, Obi-Wan would have to be more careful continuing forward.

"I believe I'll meditate now," he whispered, "and search out why I'm feeling so out of sorts these past few days."

“I think that’s for the best,” Qui-Gon said. Getting back into the familiar position as well and helping guide Obi-Wan at least wherever he could. He figured Obi-Wan was no closer to an answer when Trennat returned to the home in order to take them to the Princess and whatever she had planned for them. If she had even so much as half the illegitimate Prince’s manners, Qui-Gon thought the night might actually go smoothly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I trust you’ve settled in comfortably,” Trennat said once they were walking towards the palace. The air was arid and hot, though that was understandable with the five small suns hanging in the sky. The main roads were cobble, but any roads that branched off were dirt. All of the homes looked exactly like the one they were staying at. The only difference was the last name above each front door. “The Princess is eager to meet with both of you and hear what you think of this situation. She’s under round the clock watch, but so far, the bastard hasn’t made any attempts to assassinate her.”

“The rumor is that he will attack on coronation day, correct?” Obi-Wan questioned. He mentioned nothing about having met Chader, in case Qui-Gon wanted that to remain quiet for now.

“Yeah, but he could have just been saying that to throw us off guard,” Rigaude muttered. “He’s a slippery one. Haven’t been able to follow him or locate where he’s hiding.”

“I don’t think Chader will go with his plan to assassinate her during the Coronation. However, I do believe he will throw a wrench in the plan as it were. What that is though,” Qui-Gon’s face became one of bewilderment to show that he hadn't the slightest of clues. 

“After we meet with the Princess, I’d like to know where the Coronation will be held and the route that will be taken when the Princess is escorted there. That way Obi-Wan and myself can assess everything and find any potential hiding points that we should watch with extra caution.”

Rigaude and Trennat exchanged glances. “That’s not how it’s done,” Trennat replied slowly, brow furrowed. “We decide where the Coronation will be held the night before, but if the Princess is okay with it, we can show you all of the places that we keep in mind for the Coronation. Will that help?”

“How many are there?” Obi-Wan asked.

“We rotate between six of them,” Rigaude said.

Obi-Wan glanced to Qui-Gon. 

/Six is a lot of places to scrutinize and pick a good strategy and vantage point. Perhaps the Princess would be... _willing_ to let us choose a location for her?/

Six was indeed too many to plan for. “Perhaps the Princess would be willing to let us choose a location for her?” Qui-Gon asked, using the idea Obi-Wan had presented to him through the link. He sent feelings of pride down the bond to Obi-Wan, who was pleased that his Master had used his suggestion. 

“That would be her decision,” Rigaude said, and though there was a hint of doubt in his voice, this pleased the Jedi master. All they needed to do was convince the Princess herself. Hopefully that was easier done than said. Seeing the six locations would still be problematic in its own right, but at least they could pick one which they found had the least places to hide, and then really keep an eye on those. 

After another five minutes of walking, they were at the palace. Obi-Wan was impressed with the sheer size of the building. It was massive, white marble, with high vaulted ceilings and pillars so wide that Obi-Wan couldn't wrap his arms around them even halfway.

Once inside, Obi-Wan saw many Nakadians scurrying about. They were wearing the same style of gray tunics and leggings that Ashmara and Lizamar, the servants of the house they were staying in, wore, and their hair was also short.

/Master, the servants all wear gray and have similar hairstyles. Chader said that he was a slave, yet his hair was long. Was he lying to us?/

/It might have been true. But remember: he’d do anything to get what he feels is his. Whether that be lying or escaping his slavers doesn’t matter. His cunning may be worth more attention than his truths in the matter. Let us see how the Princess is./

Qui-Gon stepped ahead of his Padawan whom he had noticed was standing side by side him. A fact which did not bother him, but they had an image to maintain. Especially when he was certain they were being watched.

The room they were in was large, with huge columns supporting the high vaulted ceiling. The same stone flooring was here, though the walls and pillars appeared to be made from some sort of marble that wasn’t seen in any of the other buildings they had passed. There were narrow ceiling to floor windows on both sides. At the front of the room were three thrones, the middle one higher than the other two. The Princess was seated on the one to the left.

“Princess Annelitz, may I present to you Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Trennat bowed deeply at the waist.

“Thank you,” the Princess said. Her coloring was orange, her long black hair braided and pinned in an elaborate hairstyle. She wore a floor length dark blue dress with silver lace sewn around the collar, sleeves, and hem. She stood from her chair and looked at the two Jedi. “I appreciate your Council sending aid. This situation troubles me, and I fear that what is to be a happy occasion will turn sorrowful.”

Qui-Gon followed with a bow of his own. “We are glad to be of assistance,” he said calmly, “With your permission, we would like to see the routes which may be taken for the coronation and choose which one which would be easiest to defend you.” Straight to business. He could charm her later, talk her through why it was a good idea if she denied his request. 

“The route has been chosen already?” The princess looked to Trennat, who shook his head. “Would that be safer than choosing one the night before? Nakadia has had that tradition for centuries.”

“I believe with the current situation and the fact that the illegitimate Prince has already snuck into our quarters, that it may be the best course of action to ensure your safety,” Qui-Gon explained, finally throwing in that not so minor detail of their visitor from earlier. 

“Impossible!” Trennat exclaimed. “We would have noticed him!”

“But you didn’t,” Qui-Gon said mildly and without accusation. “He slipped by unnoticed, and we cannot have this happen again.” 

Annelitz was clearly alarmed. She put a hand to her mouth, seeming to steady herself, then carefully folded her hands in front of her. “I will defer to your wise judgment, Master Jedi. I do not wish to die and leave Nakadia with no ruler. What is your impression of him? Will he resort to violence to claim what he thinks is his?”

Obi-Wan was impressed, needless to say. For a young woman of twenty-one, about to ascend to the throne and receiving threats, she was remarkably calm. He hoped sincerely that this meant that she would be a wise and just queen.

Qui-Gon was pleased. Already she was easier to work with. “I am not entirely sure what he is capable of based on one meeting with him. He referred to himself and the servants as ‘we’ and ‘us’ however. Which leads me to wonder if he was originally from a low born family and now is willing to do anything to reclaim what he thinks should have been his. With that thought in mind, I would say he’s willing to do anything,” Qui-Gon continued, wondering if he should alert her as well to the comments he had made towards his Padawan. He thought against it; for the moment it wasn’t important to her and only to him. 

“Do you know anything about his background beyond being illegitimate?” He asked her openly. “Any information given may help us.”

“His mother worked in the palace as a servant.” Annelitz furrowed her brow. “I don't know where she is now, only that she left shortly after my parents got married. She slipped away in the middle of the night with her son, and that was the last anyone saw or heard from them until recently, when my ...brother claimed he had a right to the throne.”

“The Jedi have requested copies of our laws, Princess Annelitz, to study the Laws of Ascension,” Trennat spoke. “I assigned Victyl to gather the materials for the Jedi.”

The princess nodded, her countenance brightening upon Victyl’s name being spoken. “He always does such a thorough job,” she murmured, smiling, before ducking her head and clearing her throat. “Trennat, perhaps you should show them the routes and locations. I am sure they're eager to begin.”

/The princess has feelings for Victyl,/ Obi-Wan realized, and it was all he could do to not give her a huge grin.

“We would appreciate that,” Qui-Gon started, a slight smirk threatening to tug at the corner of his lip when Obi-Wan’s thought not only flew through his mind, but he also saw the way the princess looked. 

/So it would seem, Padawan./ 

Qui-Gon followed Trennat after he gave a low bow to the Princess and began the offer to show them the routes. It would be a long night still, but at least the first part had gone by with more ease than Qui-Gon had anticipated. Though he was starting to wonder where it would get ugly. Nothing was ever this simple, especially once Obi-Wan had come into his life. 

Another smirk tugged at his lip at the thought. At least he couldn’t complain that life was boring. 

By the time that they finished examining the routes and locations, it was late. Nakadia's three moons were high in the sky, casting a white glow around everything. They arrived back to the house to find that there was a light supper waiting for them.

Obi-Wan only managed to eat a little. He wasn't feeling well, cramps making him feel nauseous. Still, he ate enough to be polite before excusing himself to his room where he took some pain medication and passed out on his bed.

It seemed like he'd only just closed his eyes when his internal clock woke him up, and he groaned, burying his face in the pillow, unwilling to get up even though he knew that he should, since the Coronation was tomorrow and he and Qui-Gon had to plan. He breathed deeply, giving his discomfort to the Force but some still remained.

Qui-Gon on the other hand had already been up for at least an hour. The laws which Obi-Wan had requested were delivered only a few minutes ago, and he was expecting that his Padawan would awaken shortly, drink some caf and eat, before sticking his nose into the laws and seeing what else he could find to aid them in their mission. 

When the younger man finally made himself known, Qui-Gon offered him a small smile before smoothing one side of his hair back down as it had become rather unruly while he slept. 

“The laws you asked for have been delivered,” he said, inclining his chin towards them as they lay on the table. “I imagine you would like to look at them after breakfast?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan mumbled through a yawn. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Qui-Gon and sleep, but he was a Jedi. What he wanted was irrelevant to the tasks he had to do. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet,” the older Jedi said with a slight smile. “The food will be here shortly. The two girls had insisted, and I figured you didn’t want to suffer through my cooking,” he teased a little. His Padawan never did, and likely never would, like mornings and wasn’t as quick to rise as he was. 

“I wouldn't call what you do cooking,” Obi-Wan said wryly. “More like burning.” It had become a joke for the two of them to make fun of Qui-Gon's inability to cook anything. They usually ended up eating at Dex's or in the commissary, occasionally buying food that didn't require any preparation in order to eat it. He stifled another yawn. Force, but he despised mornings.

“A senior Padawan should know a bit more respect for his Master, even concerning said Master’s poor cooking skills,” Qui-Gon teased lightly. It had been a joke years in the making. “If you ever managed to get up early enough, you could be the one who actually prepares food for a change, and then you wouldn’t have to suffer as you do.” He chuckled when Obi-Wan yawned again and would probably do so at least a few more times even after they left and began their work for the day. 

“If I get up any earlier, I’ll be the one burning the food because I can't stay awake,” Obi-Wan retorted, the corners of his lips tilting up. “Perhaps I would wake earlier if I had some incentive to do so.”

“Behave yourself, Padawan,” Qui-Gon scolded, but lightly and with humour in his voice. He was missing their intimacy as well, but this was the rule that Obi-Wan had imposed, and even if he hadn’t it was still unwise when the prince could be lurking around any corner and watching their every move. The fact that the Prince had displayed interest in his Padawan made him twice as uncomfortable, especially if the Prince had somehow found out about Obi-Wan’s condition. He didn’t want to think about it, but something in the back of his mind told him that if the Prince were to find out, he would exploit Obi-Wan with it somehow.

Obi-Wan looked innocently at Qui-Gon. “I meant nothing inappropriate, of course,” he murmured, but it was clear that he was fighting back a smirk. /What would you be willing to use as incentive, Master?/ He could sense the two servant girls approaching with food and, not for the first time, wished that they had privacy. He would undress Qui-Gon, worship his body with fingers and lips and tongue, and then he would allow Qui-Gon to make love to him, however the older man desired.

Force, was he blushing? He was blushing, wasn't he. Damn it, if only he could control his body's reaction to certain things. He willed the arousal away, embarrassed now today he'd let his thoughts get away from him.

The two girls walked in and set down their simple yet delicious looking meals as well as a small pot of tea and caf. “Is there anything else which you require?” one asked, and Qui-Gon shook his head and effectively dismissed them. 

Once they were out of ear shot and sight, Qui-Gon murmured, “I tried speaking with them today about their lives as servants. They do not seem unhappy with their lives based off of what I could speak with them about, but I couldn’t tell if they were hiding something. But they weren’t lying at least.” He knew that Obi-Wan had been concerned about the idea of servants being slaves since it had been brought up, and he was trying to keep the younger man up to speed with what he had discovered. And he was certain that Obi-Wan would do the same thing once he had gone through the laws that were provided to him.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Obi-Wan smiled, the piece of news seeming to make him more alert, and he began to make a plate for his Master. “Just to be on the safe side, though, we should see if we can talk to a servant who doesn’t work for the royal family. It’s a slight possibility that the royal family treats their servants better since they are more likely to be seen by offworlders. We should also ask if they’re paid for their work.” He passed the plate to Qui-Gon then asked, “Tea or caff?”

“I agree with you and was thinking the same thing,” he said with regards to the servants that they were speaking of. “Just tea, thank you,” he answered Obi-Wan’s question regarding his beverage of choice with breakfast. 

After taking the plate from his Padawan, Qui-Gon started to eat silently, on guard in case the Prince showed up again. That uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave him.

Obi-Wan poured the tea for Qui-Gon and himself. He tried not to rush through breakfast, but he was starving, not having eaten a lot in the past few days. Once he had food in his stomach, the nausea disappeared, and he cast a longing look at the scrolls of laws on the nearby table, itching to study them. “May I be excused, Master?” He asked.

A small laugh escaped passed Qui-Gon’s lips. “Of course,” he said and watched as Obi-Wan bounded over to large stack of scrolls and parchments which were brought to him. 

“If anyone can find out about the laws of succession, it will be you, Obi-Wan,” he said fondly as he watched the younger man unroll a scroll and read a small portion before doing the same thing with another. 

“You have so much faith in me, Master,” Obi-Wan said distractedly, but he managed to flash a quick smile in Qui-Gon’s direction before returning his attention to the task at hand. It could take hours for him to find it, but he was not going to give up.

“You’ve proven this fact time and time again,” was the simple response from Qui-Gon. While Obi-Wan was going through the laws, Qui-Gon looked over the notes and the images of the routes they had seen and was scanning through every detail about them, finding every hiding place, vantage point and more to ensure that the Princess would be safe.

There was one route in particular that while it had a lot of open area, it had little to no hiding spots other than the crowd itself. The only issue was that it was the route with the most distance and would take the most time to traverse. But after reevaluating the other options, it was still the best in his mind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I found it!” Obi-Wan crowed enthusiastically several hours later as he jumped from his chair, sending it crashing to the floor. He winced and hurriedly righted it before pointing to the section for Qui-Gon to read. “It says here that any child born to royalty and a servant is not eligible for the throne. To be considered royalty, one has to be married to the king or queen. Chader’s mother was not married to the king, therefore she was not royalty, and Chader has no claim to the throne.”

Qui-Gon actually jumped a little bit at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice. It wasn’t often that this happened, but when it did, he felt a bit less like a Jedi Master, though through no fault of Obi-Wan’s. 

Peering over, he read the passage which his Padawan had pointed out. Indeed, the younger man had found the information, in specific terms and with no room for argument. 

“Excellent work, Obi-Wan.” A crooked smile crossed his face, and he had to settle with a platonic squeeze to the younger man’s shoulder versus the bone crushing hug and kiss that he wished to reward his Padawan with. 

Obi-Wan leaned into the touch as much as he dared. /Later, you can show me just how excellent a job I did,/ he promised. Carefully, he copied down where he had found the law and exactly what it said. “I’m sure this will relieve everyone in the palace. Should we find Chader and deliver the news ourselves, Master? Perhaps we can prevent an altercation tomorrow.”

“No,” Qui-Gon answered hurriedly. “I don’t believe there’s anything we could say, do or show that would change his beliefs to what he’s owed.” That wasn’t entirely it, and he knew Obi-Wan knew this. 

“That,” he continued, “and I don’t want him anywhere near you, or having the opportunity to be near you. I don’t like the way he looked at you, or spoke to you.” 

/Lover or not, it made me uncomfortable having him leer at you like that. Being my lover, it makes me worry,/ he admitted through their bond. 

“No, Padawan, I don’t think there’s any convincing him.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. He understood Qui-Gon’s concern. Chader made him uncomfortable, as well, and he didn’t want to be around him any more than he had to be. “We shall just have to be cautious tomorrow, then, and hope that Chader sees the foolishness of such actions. Besides, if we’re being watched, chances are that -” He stopped abruptly, gaze swinging to the door leading to the foyer. “Master, someone is here.”

No sooner had he spoken than did the door burst open. The two servant girls, who had been coming with fresh tea and caf, screamed, dropping their platters and darting back into the kitchen. In a split second, Obi-Wan was in the hallway, ‘saber in his hand but not ignited yet. Whoever this was, perhaps they could talk this out and not resort to fighting.

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan shortly after instructing the two girls to stay out of the way and to hide in the event that a fight should take place. His ‘saber was also in hand and not ignited, though he was certainly close to bringing it to life. 

He had the creeping suspicion that if it was not Chader himself, then it was someone who worked for him. A pawn to be thrown away. If it was Chader, part of him wanted to go onto the offensive immediately, forgoing his Jedi training in favor of defending Obi-Wan. But he knew the younger man wouldn’t appreciate it as much later when he had time to let his thoughts fester. So Qui-Gon made sure he’d keep his calm throughout this, even if Chader showed himself and continued to taunt.

It was indeed not Chader, but two other men, both with short black hair and gray clothing. They each held a blaster trained on the two Jedi.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“My name’s Elirash,” the dark yellow Nakadian on the left said then pointed to the bright orange man beside him. “That’s Jesfred. We’re friends of Chader, and he wants to have a meeting. If you come peacefully, we won’t have to use these.” He lifted his blaster higher in the air, finger twitching towards the trigger.

“And why couldn’t Chader come here himself,” Qui-Gon asked calmly. “He wasn’t attacked when he first came here, and we would not have attacked him this time, either.” Though they might have apprehended him, Qui-Gon thought, but didn’t say that out loud. 

He didn’t want to follow them to wherever Chader wanted to lead them. It could be potentially more dangerous than if they stayed here. 

Elirash and Jesfred exchanged glances, a silent conversation, before Elirash turned to the Jedi. “His mother has been ill for some time and recently took a turn for the worse. He doesn’t want to leave her side.”

Qui-Gon sensed no lie in their words when they spoke, and he nodded. He looked over to Obi-Wan, wondering what the younger man was thinking about this new turn of events. 

It would be better to keep things peaceful for now. As much as he didn’t believe Chader was capable of taking no for an answer, it was better to try talking with him rather than killing two people who were just doing their jobs. 

/We shall just have to be extra cautious,/ Obi-Wan sent to him. /It’s possible that he was told by his friends that he has no legal claim to the throne, so maybe he wants to discuss it further./

“This way.” The two men turned, keeping their blasters in hand, but Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, surprised at their willingness to turn their backs on who might become their enemies. As they stepped outside, Obi-Wan reached out with his senses, but couldn’t sense any ill intent.

/Just the two of them, and the two of us so far, Master. They don’t seem concerned that we’ll stop following them or attack them./

/We must keep the situation as peaceful as we are able, and then we’ll just have to see where this leads,/ Qui-Gon agreed with Obi-Wan that so far, other than a weak threat with the blasters, the two in front of them seemed to not be worried about the Jedi. A good thing in a way, since it meant that they weren’t trigger happy. Indeed, this morning just became much more interesting and of course a mission with him and Obi-Wan as already not going according to plan. 

/Master, what if this is a ploy to keep us occupied until the Coronation?/ Obi-Wan thought suddenly. /Chader could have other friends willing to assassinate the Princess, but I still don't sense any deceit./

Elirash looked over his shoulder. “A few minutes more, and we'll be there.”

/We have some time, Padawan. And I have a suspicion that Chader will attempt to assassinate her himself should there be an attempt./

With a nod, Qui-Gon followed their captors, if they could be called that. Nevertheless, he would try to get them through this with as much haste as he was able. Whether Chader or someone else attempted it, the Princess’ life was their responsibility. 

True to Elirash's word, they stopped in front of a tiny house in what was apparently the poorer section of town. “In there,” he said as he opened the door. “Chader, I’ve brought the Jedi like you asked.”

It was a one room house, a tiny fireplace on one wall, a cot shoved as close to it as it could be without catching fire. Chader sat beside the cot, a woman's hand in his own. He glanced up, and Obi-Wan was struck by the defeated look in his eyes.

“Thank you for coming,” he said.

“There wasn’t much choice in the matter, it seemed,” Qui-Gon said defiantly in sharp contrast to the grief he felt as he glanced over at the frail woman in the cot. 

“I assume there’s a reason which you brought us here,” he questioned, though gently. He wanted to allow Chader the opportunity to speak when ready, but also know that his previous behaviour impeded upon his ability to receive as much pity where his ailing mother was concerned. 

“Jesfred informed me that you found the law for ascension to the throne, and that legally, I cannot claim the throne.” Chader’s expression changed to one of determination. “Then I shall take it by force.”

“Why do you want the throne so badly?” Obi-Wan questioned. “Surely you must know that if you lead a coup, the people and guards will likely resent you, and that could lead to your own assassination.”

Chader shook his head. “As long as I’m able to change the laws concerning the slaves, then I will die a happy man.” He must have seen the question on both of the Jedi’s faces, for he continued. “Our race is short-lived. When we reach the age of fifty, our bodies slowly begin to wear down. It is easier for us to become ill and more difficult for us to recover. The law states that any working person may retire at fifty, if they so choose, and they will receive a monthly stipend to cover any expenses. But there is no such provision for the slaves. When a slave reaches fifty, their master refuses to pay them any longer unless they continue to work. We are worked hard until the day we die. My mother is fifty-five, and she is expected to work long hours every day, usually from before sun-up to long past sun-down. Now, she is too weak to even hold my hand.”

Obi-Wan determined that as soon as he was able, he would march back to their lodgings and study the laws again, this time searching for anything regarding the slaves. His heart ached to think about the harsh conditions of the slaves. He realized now how the planet had hidden the fact that they had slaves from the Republic. It sounded wonderful at first - they were paid, therefore not slaves, and yet to be worked to death was cruel. He cast an imploring look at Qui-Gon. /Master, I know you’re not well versed in healing, but is there something that you can do for her? I can feel her suffering./ He moved a bit closer, holding his hands up in surrender when the three male Nakadians stiffened and reached for their weapons, and peered at the woman. He squinted, tilting his head, then his eyes widened.

/Master, her facial features resemble the princess!/

Upon closer inspection, Qui-Gon realised that Obi-Wan’s words rang true. There was too much of a resemblance between the princess and this servant woman. 

‘I can see what I can do,’ he offered what little he knew in the ways of healing. Stepping over to the woman and allowing Chader to move should he allow the Jedi anywhere near his mother. When he did move, it surprised Qui-Gon as he set to work. Though the guards he had were a little more cautious it seemed, for their weapons were still trained upon him should he try anything they didn’t like. 

There wasn’t much he could do other than to make her a little bit more comfortable and less weary. But he tried all the same, perhaps she could enlighten them a little more on the situation. 

The woman’s eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. She looked startled to see a stranger beside her, and immediately looked around for her son. “Chader?” She asked, her voice thin and raspy.

“I’m here, Mother,” he assured her as he stepped closer to the other side of the cot. “They’re Jedi, here for the Coronation tomorrow.”

“Oh,” she breathed, “it’s that soon already?”

“You’ve been severely ill for a week now.” Chader knelt by the cot and gently brushed hair from her face. “It’s not surprising to find that you don’t remember much from the past few days.”

“Thank you,” she murmured to Qui-Gon, lifting a bony hand and placing it on his cheek.

“It is no problem,” Qui-Gon replied to her. He did all that he could do for her. Her weakness stemmed from a sickness, rather than any physical injuries which was where Qui-Gon’s healing skills were. It was hard enough to take care of Obi-Wan in this sense when he had even a slight cold, whatever was ailing her would be impossible for him and a skilled healer would be required. 

“It sounds as though you’ve been waiting for this day for a while,” Qui-Gon commented, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Wanting to see if he could acquire any more information about the situation from the two of them if it were possible. 

A half-smile formed on her face. “King Matdar is sixty years old. Our race doesn’t live much longer past sixty-two. We are encouraged to have children as young as we can so we can impart our wisdom to them. The Princess is only twenty-one and already inheriting the throne. If she’s lucky, she will have another year or two of his guidance before he passes away.”

Obi-Wan was silent, listening to her talk, but he was also studying her facial expressions. She appeared to be almost wistful, sorrowful, as though remembering something that had been stripped away. Had she known the King personally?

“The Princess seems like a bright woman, at least level headed based upon our meeting with her,” Qui-Gon started, wondering how exactly he would go about mentioning that the Princess bore a striking resemblance to the woman lying in front of him. 

It certainly complicated matters. Though a test to determine parentage would definitely clear up any confusion, the effects of that revelation would be a shock to the entire planet. 

“I presume she has been trained and taught for this moment all her life though,” he said, trying to get answers out of her without asking direct questions. 

“Every child born to royalty has the best education that money can buy,” the woman murmured. “I remember overhearing some of Matdar’s lessons as a child.”

“You lived in the palace when you were younger?” Obi-Wan was relieved that there was finally an opening to bring up the subject.

The woman nodded. “Yes, I did, with my mother and my sister.”

Considering that they didn’t have a long life span, the Jedi-Master assumed that the mother had already passed some time ago. “Your sister, does she still live at the palace?” Qui-Gon asked as the subject became more and more intriguing.

Several ideas were floating in the back of Qui-Gon’s mind as to what this all could mean. But he had to be patient. The answer would come to them in time and with a little effort. 

The woman’s eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. “I’ve said too much,” she whispered. “Please, forget what I’ve said.”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Chader said, seeming dazed. “Does she work in the palace?”

But his mother only shook her head back and forth, obviously becoming distressed. “No, no, I can’t say anything more. I promised her. Nothing good will come if I talk.”

Obi-Wan exchanged a bewildered glance with his master. What the hell was going on? “You can trust us,” he said gently, about to say more when Chader straightened to his full height.

“Don’t upset her any more than she already is,” he hissed, eyes flashing angrily, but there was concern hidden there, as well.

“Any information provided brings us one step closer to figuring out who is to actually claim the throne,” Qui-Gon said, knowing full well that he was playing both sides right now. But they had promised they would figure out the laws regarding ascension to the throne, and part of that involved knowing those who were involved. 

“We’ve no intention of upsetting your mother, or causing her stress. But you need to understand where we are coming from as well. We have a mission here not only to protect the Princess, but to make sure that she is the correct heir.”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was a truth. Qui-Gon would do what he must in order to figure this whole situation out. 

Chader took hold of his mother's hands. “Please, tell us what you know.”

A few moments passed in silence, and Obi-Wan didn't think that she was going to talk, but then a whisper broke the quiet.

“My sister's name is Haysar. We were born as slaves in the palace, but we couldn’t be seen together. Only one of us was allowed outside of our quarters at a time.” She looked at the Jedi. “You won't understand, not being Nakadian. Haysar and I are twins.”

Chader and his friends gasped, and Obi-Wan was confused. “What is wrong with twins?”

“Twins are considered bad luck. Something bad always happens when twins are born,” she explained. “Our mother couldn't choose between the two of us, so she was very careful to keep us a secret. As far as the palace knew, Haysar was my mother’s only child. Being the firstborn, we both used her name. We took turns leaving our quarters once we were older, and we were twenty-three when King Matdar took an interest in us. Being identical twins, he never knew the difference. Whichever one he talked to that day would return home and tell the other what they had discussed. It just so happened that it was me that he first took to bed.”

“And you became pregnant with Chader,” Obi-Wan filled in.

“Yes. I never told him but instead left the palace. Haysar was the one whom he had met first, and while I was attracted to him, I didn’t love him like Haysar did. Eventually, Haysar married the king, and they tried for years to have a child. Since I had become pregnant, Haysar knew that she was unable to conceive. She came to see me one night, in tears, and asked me to help her. I went back in her place and soon became pregnant again. After Annelitz was born, we switched places again, and we both swore we’d never discuss it. As far as Matdar is concerned, he believes that Annelitz is his daughter with his wife and the legal heir to the throne.”

It took everything in Qui-Gon’s power to not frown. Indeed, the situation was far more complicated than they had originally anticipated. As much as Chader had struck the wrong nerve with him, that would technically make him the heir since he was the first born. 

But then there was the issue of the king accepting that. And the matter of the story of the sisters, whom his mother had been most reluctant to share.

“So what he believes is not true is my understanding? Does Annelitz know anything of this?” He presumed not, but there was no harm in asking, either. Worse they could say was no, which he was very much expecting. 

Bad things happened with twins, indeed!

“Annelitz is unaware that the queen is not her biological mother. Until now, the only people who knew the truth was myself and Haysar.” She turned towards Chader, who looked as though he'd had the rug pulled out from under him. “I’m sorry I never told you.”

“But that means that there is no true heir,” Chader said. “The law says that only the child born to the King and Queen may ascend to the throne.”

Obi-Wan frowned. There had been nothing in the laws explaining what to do in a situation like this. There was no precedent, and in order to make a decision, they would have to involve the King. Unless they went along with the charade that had been in place for the past twenty-one years. /This certainly is more complicated than what the Council had told us,/ he grumbled, though he really shouldn't have been surprised.

/You’re sure there is nothing? This wasn’t exactly a situation we expected to find ourselves in,/ Qui-Gon asked along their link. 

“This complicates things,” he said dryly, and out loud, though he had been thinking about it for a while now. The Council really did just want to mess with him at this point, didn’t they? 

“Either we talk to the Princess and the Queen about this matter, or we keep with this charade twenty one years in the making, but either way, regardless of the outcome, any assassination attempt will be stopped. The choice for what shall be done is your own. I recommend that you consider it.” Even though there was still a part of him that was less than fond of the prince, Qui-Gon did not want this to end violently. But there was little he could do beyond protect her. It is what they had come here to do originally. The laws complicated things something awful, and then this whole situation with the twins was enough to make any government office cringe and panic over what to do. What they did next, would have to be done with extreme caution. 

“She has no more right to the throne than I do,” Chader spat. “I will reveal this farce and become King, and I will stop the oppression of the slaves.”

“I’ll deny everything,” his mother whispered, tears in her eyes. She seemed to have aged another decade in this short time, and Obi-Wan felt pity for her. “I’ll deny it, as will Haysar.”

“Unfortunately, it will likely still cast doubt, even if you both claim it's a lie,” Obi-Wan said.

“Chader, please. I did that out of love for my sister. Were our situations reversed, she would have done the same. Please don't ruin that for us,” she begged.

Obi-Wan, noticing that Chader looked conflicted, added, “The Princess was very kind when we met her. If someone were to explain the situation with the slaves, I’m certain that she will do everything in her power to help them.”

“Obi-Wan is right, Chader,” Qui-Gon began, trying to diffuse the situation which had once again become tense. “She is logical and level headed. If you were not to bring the slaves plight to her attention, the Republic would become involved, and I doubt she would like to stand on trial with the Senate about the matter. I recommend that you attempt to speak with her first about the issue and see if she hears you out. If not, the matter will be brought up to the Republic by Obi-Wan and myself here. If she hears you out and nothing has been accomplished within a year’s time, contact the Republic and request the Jedi who were sent here and we will plead your case.”

Qui-Gon could only hope that Chader could see his logic. Chader need not know that they hadn’t seen enough to really determine whether this was as close to a case of slavery as he had been told by the younger man, but it was something that he and Obi-Wan both had been more than willing to look more deepy into.

“Will she even listen to me? I have threatened her life on numerous occasions,” Chader reminded them.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth only to snap it shut. He didn’t want to promise that he and Qui-Gon would broach the subject with the princess without checking with Qui-Gon first. “He has a valid point,” he admitted instead.

“We can speak to the Princess and let her know that we are attempting to make a truce here,” Qui-Gon offered. “So long as you’re willing to promise and keep your word that no harm will come to her, I will broach the subject with her and make sure a meeting is made one way or another.” This was the most he could do. If Chader refused this, then Qui-Gon was sure blood would be spilt eventually. 

Chader looked from Qui-Gon to his mother, then heaved a sigh. “Very well,” he relented. “If she listens to my concerns and does something about it, then you have my word that no harm will befall her.”

“You have my word that one way or another, your pleas will be heard,” Qui-Gon said simply, yet it seemed effective. Chader seemed honest enough at this point, but it didn’t mean that he would let down his guard while in the presence of the Princess. 

“With your permission, I’d like to leave and begin speaking with the Princess on this matter.”

Chader nodded, shoulders slumping as he sank into a chair beside his mother, and Obi-Wan took that to mean that they were dismissed. He followed Qui-Gon outside, bowing his head politely at Chader’s friends who thankfully stayed behind. When they were far enough away, Obi-Wan spoke.

“I had not expected that twist, Master, but I suppose it’s a lesson to learn. I should try to expect the unexpected.”

“It’s because you’re here, Obi-Wan,’ he began to tease lightly now that they were out of earshot. It was a bit of a distraction from the building headache and a running joke. “I didn’t have this many issues with negotiations before you came crashing down. But,” he paused to smile at the younger man, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. We need to get back to the Princess, though. A Jedi’s work is never done.” He clapped a hand against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan grinned up at his Master, clearly not taking offence. “I’m glad I’m here, too. Just imagine how boring it would be without me, not to mention all the times that I’ve saved your ass.” His eyes twinkled mischievously before he said through their training bond, /And it’s a good thing, too, because it’s a nice ass./

/Compliments will only get you so far, Padawan,/ Qui-Gon said across the bond they shared. But out loud he said, “A little bit of boredom would not be such a bad thing.” Indeed, it would be a welcomed change to their missions at least. 

It didn’t take long to return to the palace and where the Princess dwelt. Qui-Gon had immediately requested her presence, and although she accepted, it would be an hour or so before she could actually be available. Of course it was normal for royalty, but it made Qui-Gon antsy, even if his face never broke from the serene Jedi facade.

Obi-Wan settled in to wait, going into a light meditation. Truth be told, he didn't mind very much when their missions kept them busy, but he supposed it was because he was still a Padawan and relatively new, considering how long Qui-Gon had been a Jedi. Plus, despite how much Obi-Wan hated to think about it, Qui-Gon was older, not that it showed at all. Obi-Wan still couldn't beat him in the salle, and his negotiation skills were second to none.

His musings were interrupted when the Princess hurried into the room. “My apologies for keeping you waiting,” she said quietly. “Now what can I do for you?”

“Princess,” Qui-Gon said with a respectful bow, “I am afraid there is news most grim that has reached me,” he started, bracing her for the bad news he was about to deliver.

“There has been a mention from Chader that servants are little more than slaves here. It is a claim, while coming from the opposition, that is taken seriously. We had a chance to stalk him down, and found his mother who is a servant in quite a deplorable situation. She alone is not enough to make this claim complete, but after we’re done protecting you, know that we will be investigating. So I need an honest answer.” He kept his tone as neutral and as level as possible. “Is this slavery? And if so, are you willing to do something about ending it? I don’t wish to report you to the Republic. You seem a bright woman. One whom I can speak and work with, and regarding this matter I would like to give you the opportunity to speak freely with me and come to an answer without forcing your hand with the Republic and your position within it. But the choice is yours alone to make. Forgive me for bringing this matter up, but just as you’ve duties as a ruler, I’ve my own as a Jedi.”

The Princess’ mouth dropped open, and she turned her horrified gaze to the servants standing behind her. “Slaves? Forgive me, Master Jedi, but I was always told that they chose to serve us and were most happy to do so. I mean, they’re paid for their work.” She sank onto the throne, suddenly looking decades older than she really was. “Please, tell me what you learned of their living conditions.”

Obi-Wan stepped forward, knowing that he could take the lead here. “They are allowed to retire upon reaching the age of fifty, but they are not given a monthly stipend to support themselves with. Many of them, it seems, decide to keep working instead from sun-up to sun-down, which leads to severe illness. They live in small one room houses, hardly any furniture aside from a fireplace and a cot. They -” He abruptly broke off when the princess buried her face in her hands, and he noticed her shoulders shaking. “Princess Annelitz?”

“My entire life,” she whispered, voice wobbly, “Father and Mother have told me lies. I believed Mother. She’d once been a serv- a slave,” she corrected herself, wincing, “so I didn’t even bother to discern if it was the truth. What would my mother have to gain from lying to me?”

Sadly, Obi-Wan shook his head, deeply upset that the princess was still being lied to in terms of who her real birth mother was. “We can’t answer that question, I’m afraid, but am I -”

Annelitz suddenly stood to her full height, eyes flashing in barely contained rage. “You have my word, Master Jedi, that I will look into this matter and do what I can to end the slavery that we have forced onto our own people.” She turned towards one of her servants. “A knife, please.”

Obi-Wan, horrified, stepped forward, only pausing when the guards nearby tensed. “Your Highness!”

She blinked and then laughed softly, taking the knife that was presented to her. “It’s part of a promise ritual, and it doesn’t hurt that badly.” Carefully, she pressed the blade against her pointer finger, allowing blood to well in the small cut. “I, Princess Annelitz Slyegell, future queen of Nakadia, do solemnly swear to examine all things concerning slavery on my planet and to abolish the heinous act. I also swear that I will ensure the slaves receive whatever is needed for them to live comfortably and peacefully. You all are my witnesses. May the gods punish me severely if I turn back from my oath.” She then took her bleeding finger and drew a swirl on her left palm. Obi-Wan watched in fascination as the blood then seemed to seep into her skin, leaving a black line where the blood had been before it faded away.

“Now,” Annelitz said, “if I break my promise, my blood will turn to poison, and I will die. If you wish, Master Jedi, I can draw the same symbol on you as my witness. It will not harm you, but the mark will return should I not keep my word. That way, you will know I was untruthful.”

“Your word is enough for me,” Qui-Gon started, but he knew the importance of such things in a culture, “but if it brings a comfort, a motivation or any variation of feeling to you,” he extended his hand out to the princess to take it if she so pleased, ‘then know I am willing.”

He believed her though, even without the blood promise. Her statement had been honest enough and although he considered her rushing towards the promise to be a smidge less level headed about the situation, he understood that it was connected deeply with her people and that this was her way of showing she took what he said seriously. 

Now there was just the last matter of reporting to Chader and keeping any bloodshed from happening. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon at the landing pad as they waited for their ship. Despite the rough beginning, the mission had smoothed out, with the Princess - Queen, now, Obi-Wan thought - already deep into sorting through the issue of slavery on her planet. Chader had listened to what the Jedi had told him about Annelitz’s willingness to help - he’d even seemed surprised at the bit about the promise ritual - but hadn’t said much else, still concerned about his mother. Obi-Wan was a little irked by that, but he supposed that since Chader hadn’t attacked the Princess at her Coronation, that was as much as they were going to get.

“Well, Master,” Obi-Wan sighed, “another mission successfully completed. Now we can return to the Temple and await for further instructions.” And hopefully, he thought to himself, have some time to ourselves. Just as he was about to ask what Qui-Gon wished to do should they find themselves with free time, a voice from a few feet behind him interrupted.

“Obi-Wan. I went to the delegate’s house but was told that you were already here. I’m glad that I caught you before you left.”

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a beseeching look, begging him to help before turning around, face passive and giving no sign of irritation. “Yes, our ship is due any moment now.”

“Then I shall not waste any time.” Chader stepped forward, far closer than Obi-Wan was comfortable with, but he steeled himself to not move away. It wouldn’t do to offend Chader, especially since he had agreed to listen to the Jedi. “I have to admit, you intrigue me, Obi-Wan, and I was hoping that you would be willing to correspond with me.”

Obi-Wan gave a small bow. “You flatter me, Chader. However, the Jedi are, as we mentioned a few days ago, celibate. We don’t form attachments, and because of this fact, I will have to decline your request. It would be better for you to find someone who isn’t limited in their emotional response to you.”

Chader deflated, looking disappointed, before grinning. “I suppose I’ll have to try my hardest to get you to change your mind, then.” Quicker than Obi-Wan could plan against, Chader had swooped in and pressed a kiss to his lips, then pulled away, still grinning as Obi-Wan sputtered, eyes wide. “Until next time, Obi-Wan.” He bowed his head towards Qui-Gon then, with one last look at Obi-Wan, hurried off into the crowd.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan muttered.

It took everything in Qui-Gon’s power to keep his face neutral when Chader had not only propositioned Obi-Wan, but had also kissed him. Much against the wishes of his padawan. Of course the man didn’t know they were in a relationship, but he could have respected Obi-Wan’s space. 

He knew he didn’t like the guy. 

“You do make friends wherever you go,” he murmured, though it wasn’t a cut down to Obi-Wan and he was certain to send that reassurance through their bond. He wasn’t upset with Obi-Wan. 

“Come, the ship is about to land.”


End file.
